Terra
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: Many moons ago, a loner named Terra became pregnant with the RiverClan deputies kits. Now six-moons later, her son Ember must travel back to reveal the dark and murderous truths about his father. He will reveal the truth, no matter what the cost.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**FERNSTAR-** pale gray spotted she-cat

DEPUTY

**LIGHTNINGCLOUD- **strong gray tom with pure white paws

MEDICINE CAT

**BERRYSHADE-** brown and white tom

**APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

WARRRIORS

(toms and she-cats without kits)

**FLAMETREE-** dark ginger she-cat

**ACORNTAIL- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**CLOUDSTORM-** long-furred gray tom

**ARCHEYES-** large golden tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, TIMBERPAW**

**HOLLYFROST-** black and white tabby she-cat

**FOXSCAR-** badly scarred ginger tom

**SHADEMASK- **light gray tabby tom

**POPPYFERN- **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, EELPAW**

**IVYTHORN-** brown and black tabby she-cat

**WOLFTAIL-** gray husky tom

**APPRENTICE, BLIZZARDPAW**

**T****ROUTSTREAM-** light silver tabby she-cat

**AQUASHINE- **light gray almost blue she-cat, with shining blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, EMBERPAW**

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**SANDPAW-** light ginger and white she-cat

**TIMBERPAW- **dark brown tabby tom

**EELPAW- **lithe black tom

**FROSTPAW-** white spotted tom with blue eyes

**BLIZZARDPAW-** plump white tom

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HAWKDAWN- **cream furred tabby she-cat, mother of Shademask's kits;

Torchkit (black and ginger tom) and Shellkit (gray and white tabby she-cat)

**MILKFEATHER-** milky white she-cat with brown paws mother of Foxscar's kits;

Fallowkit (brown tom) Poolkit (light gray tabby she-cat) and Otterkit

(light blue she-cat)

**LEOPARDSPOTS- **golden and black she-cat, expecting Archeye's kits

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**JUMPFOOT-** black and white striped tom

**SHREWTOOTH- **very old brown tabby tom

**ROSEBUSH-** beige furred she-cat

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**FLINTSTAR- **smoky gray tom with pitch-black paws

DEPUTY

**MOONCLAW-** gray and white tom with long claws

**APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**SWEETBRIAR-** tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

WARRIORS

**FIRESTORM- **dark ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, DOVEPAW**

**ASPENTHORN- **tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and tail

**VENOMFANG-** black tom

**LIONGROWL-** dark golden tom with large paws

**APPRENTICE, GEMPAW**

**COUGARTOOTH-** light brown she-cat

**BLOODPOOL-** dark ginger she-cat with white paws and tail

**APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW**

QUEENS

**TWILIGHTFERN- **small black and white she-cat

ELDERS

**ELMCLOUD-** very old brown tom

**CINDERLEAF- **deaf gray she-cat

* * *

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**IVORYSTAR- **fluffy white she-cat

DEPUTY

**DAYBREEZE- **light brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, LAURELPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**ICEBLOSSOM-** white and black spotted she-cat

WARRIORS

**SPARKTAIL-** golden and black tom

**APPRENTICE, DRIFTPAW**

**BADGERLEAP-** brown and black striped tom

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**CRIMSONSTAR- **large ginger she-cat

DEPUTY

**THORNBRAMBLE-** dark brown tom

**APPRENTICE, RIDGEPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**LIONDUSK-** small golden tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, GOOSEPAW**

WARRIORS

**SMOKEHAZE-** gray she-cat

**ROBINEYES-** brown and white tom

**APPRENTICE, MUMBLEPAW**

* * *

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**TERRA-** beautiful brown she-cat, kittypet

**HONEY-** light brown she-kit

**EMBER-** young handsome dark ginger tom


	2. The Wrathful

_**A/N:**_

**Yay new story! Well this is called Terra, which you probably already know. I already have some of this done, and will try to update as fast as possible, but please review if you can, It tells me if people like it, and If I should keep on writing. Anyway please read and review, and Chapter 1 should come soon!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

Rain clouds gathered, as thunder rumbled in the distance. Trees branches blew in the wind sending leaves falling into the lake water. Along the grassland, bubbling streams flowed into the lake in many thin strips.

A brown she-cat looked up to the sky with wariness, perhaps she shouldn't have ventured out here after all. Reeds parted as she set a paw into the muddy grass, looking with cautious green eyes into a small clearing.

"Lightningcloud" she whispered, as a lithe gray tom walked by a bramble patch.

He looked up with surprise, and turned around to make sure no one was watching. Once he established that he was alone, Lightningcloud made his way over to the rogue, anger in his eyes.

"Terra!" he growled, "I told you not to visit me here. What if someone saw you?".

The she-cat looked down, hurt by the tom's words. "You mean if she saw you? Lightningcloud you know she's not the right one for you, I am!" Couldn't he see how perfect they were together, she thought?

The gray tom lashed his tail, "You're just a rogue Terra, I'm deputy of RiverClan for StarClan's sake. Not to mention that Hollyfrost is expecting my kits."

Terra gasped in shock, and stepped back into a puddle and slipped. "But I love you Lightningcloud" she rasped, "How can you say this?". After everything they had been through together, he was going to treat her like this?

"You can't just leave me like this!" Terra growled out of fury, "I'll tell Hollyfrost!".

The deputy turned, pure anger in his yellow eyes. He stepped forward, paw by paw until he and Terra were face to face.

"If you say even one word to her, you mangey piece of dung, I'll rip you to shreds before you even have the time to scream."

His words stung her like an adder's fangs. Could it really be that this was the cat she had fallen in love with? All those moons of him telling her he'd leave RiverClan to be with her, they were all lies! But there was one thing she could tell him, one thing that could change everything!

She stepped forward defiantly, "I'm expecting your kits Lightningcloud, you can't just treat me like a piece of fox-dung anymore."

He didn't even look her in the eye as he spoke, "The only kits I've fathered are those of Hollyfrost's" Lightningcloud meowed coldly, "And this better be the last time I see you here Terra, stay away for the good of your kits."

The brown she-cat stared at her ex-mate in pure horror, "You would harm me? You would harm our kits?" she echoed, shocked more than ever.

Lightningcloud didn't even turn, "I don't care about _your_ kits" he spat, "And I'll do anything to keep a rogue like you away from my clan. Now leave before I reconsider letting you go alive."

Knowing the father of her kits meant what he said, Terra exchanged one last look with her true love, before venturing off into the unknown.

* * *

Sunlight warmed the rogues pelt, as she exited the small cave she had found the night before. Terra reached out with her limbs to stretch, digging up dirt as she sheathed her claws. The day was fresh with life, as butterflies fluttered through the air, searching the many flowers that surrounded her, for any signs of nectar.

"Mother!" the high pitched voice of her son called from behind her, "Can we go out and play?".

Terra turned to see Ember standing with eager eyes, his dark gray tail lashing impatiently.

"Yes can we please?" the voice of her other kit named Honey asked nicely.

She sighed, "Only if you let me wash your fur, look at you Honey, you have dirt matted in!".

Ember snuck past his mother, as Terra bent down to un-clump her light brown kit's fur. They technically weren't still kits, they were almost six-months old to be exact. Once her daughters pelt was nice and shiny again, Terra allowed her to go and play with Ember.

It had been eight months since she had last seen that dreaded cat Lightningcloud, she wouldn't dare return with what he threatened. Terra made sure to stay far away from RiverClan, she found a cave outside the ShadowClan border where she lived all her kits lives.

"I bet you can't catch me!" Honey taunted her brother, shaking her tiny rump in the air.

Ember narrowed his eyes and dropped to the ground, "I bet I can" he growled back, leaping into the air with great speed, and tackling his sister to the ground.

It always amazed Terra at how fast and strong her only son was, maybe he inherited it from his father.

_No, not father,_ she reminded herself. _These kits don't have a father._ Regrettably, Terra had in fact told her kits about Lightningcloud, but it was only so they never went near him and knew of the danger.

"Mother look!" Honey's excited mewl distracted Terra from daydreaming, "I found something!".

The light brown she-cats gaze drifted to where her daughter sat, staring at a long black figure, adder!

"Honey get away!" she warned, leaping towards her daughter with great speed. But the snake had already pierced her daughters paw with precision aim, and was slithering towards Ember. Without even thinking about her own life, Terra leapt onto the snake and pinned it down so it couldn't touch her son.

Ember was staring at his sister's writhing body in horror, as Honey took her final breath of air. The venom had worked extremely quickly on the small she-kit, hopefully not as quickly as it would on Terra. She cut the snakes head off with a claw, but Terra had noticed she received a bite to the shoulder herself.

"Mother you're bitten!" Ember meowed with shock, "We have to wash it off!".

There was no way she could survive the Adder bite without any herbs, it was already too late for her, but she had to tell Ember one last thing.

"My dear son, I have to tell you something of grave importance before I die" she told him quickly, already feeling her paws becoming numb. The dark gray tom looked at her with concern and moved forward. "The night I gave birth to you and your sister, I was contacted by StarClan. You remember when I told you about the cats that live in the stars?".

Ember nodded, "I remember. Their the spirits of all the cats that have died."

Terra smiled, "I was contacted by a cat named Moonspirit. She told me that one of my kits will face a destiny unlike any other, and that this kit must uncover secrets from the clans. Ones that could destroy their future."

Her body was beginning to spasm, and Terra's breathing was becoming worse, she had to finish.

"But I thought you said never to go to the clans?" he asked in shock, amber eyes round with fear.

Terra nodded, "But you are strong enough my son. You are the cat that must help save the clans from their own demise. You must be their salvation."

"But I can't!" he yelped, digging into her fur with his muzzle, "How can I do all of this without you mother? What about Lightningcloud?".

Through all the pain she was experiencing, Terra still managed to raise her head in anger. "You must show the rest of RiverClan the evil murderous cat he truly is. I have faith in you Ember, remember look to the stars..." with her last few words, her voice went blank, as her whole body went numb.

The last thing Terra saw, was her son watching over her body, amber eyes watering from sadness. But as Terra went to join the stars, she knew her son would pull through all of this. After all, he held great power,_ and was going to use it to reveal the evil in the forest._


	3. The Obscure

**A/N: Yay here's chapter one! Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter, let me remember. Oh yes, thanks xXSunstarXx, Nianque, and Akari-Miniwara. Lets hope you'll like this chapter, you get to meet the main characters! Anyway please review if you can, should update on Friday hopefully. Or maybe sooner depending on reviews? Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

Ember stalked stealthily through the undergrowth, keeping his body low to the ground as he focused on a plump mouse. It was chewing on an acorn next to an oak tree, totally unaware that he was watching it.

Ember's stomach growled as he approached, he hadn't eaten in two days. It had been almost a moon since his mother and sister had died, but it seemed like seasons!

_Just a little closer,_ he told himself, _and you'll have a meal._

Stepping a few more pawsteps towards the mouse, Ember focused his gaze and launched into the air, knocking the mouse into the air. Dazed as it fell to the ground, the rodent tried to scurry, but not before Ember stopped it with his paw, and killed it with a quick bite to the spine.

Feeling a bit better after eating his meal, Ember turned his gaze to the sky. It was almost sunset, and if he was to do as Terra requested, then he needed to reach RiverClan by nightfall.

"I have to show the clan all of Lightningcloud's treachery" he vowed, Terra had told him how evil he was, and how he planned to overtake his leader.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind the young tom, and he whirled around to see three huge cats standing before him.

"Well what do we have here?" a light brown she-cat sneered, "A kittypet feasting on a ShadowClan mouse. Don't your twoleg's feed you enough?".

Ember was about to retort that he wasn't a kittypet, but one of the other cats beat him to it.

"He obviously isn't a kittypet Cougartooth" a dark ginger tom stated, "He's way too skinny, and how many times have you seen a house-cat catch a mouse that skillfully?".

The she-cat snorted, as the third cat, a black tom stepped forward. "Shall we take him to Smokestar?" he asked, "Firestorm you know how he hates intruders on the border."

"How about letting me talk?" Ember growled, stepping forward to face the warriors.

If he was going to get out of this mess, then Ember had to tell them why he was here. Behind the three figures, he saw a pure white head poke out from behind a bramble bush. The she-cat looked about the same age as Ember, perhaps a little younger.

"Well, are you going to explain why your on ShadowClan territory?" the black tom growled, "Or not?".

Ember cleared his throat and stepped forward to explain his story. He told the ShadowClan cats of how his mother and sister had recently died, and of who his father was. Apparently the ShadowClan cats liked the thought of a RiverClan cat getting into trouble, and told him to go on.

"And that's why I'm here" Ember sighed, "I need to show RiverClan that their deputy isn't who they think he is."

After he finally explained his story, the three ShadowClan cats looked at each other, a bit shocked by the tom's story.

"Well it appears like he's on our side. None of us like Lightningcloud, he's so full of himself" the ginger tom meowed, turning to the black tom, "What do you think Venomfang?".

The tom gave Ember a curious look, "I think we should let him pass, who knows maybe It'll stir up some trouble in RiverClan" he meowed with a smile.

Ember smiled as well, he didn't exactly want to cause trouble in RiverClan, just for Lightningcloud.

"I don't know" Cougartooth growled, "He's a rogue, I say we chase him out or give him some scars to remember us by."

Ember shuddered, there was no way he could take on even one of these cats, let alone three.

"Don't touch him!" a voice growled, coming from the pure white she-cat he saw before.

"Dovepaw!" Firestorm scolded the young cat, "What are you doing here? I thought you were back at camp with Twilightfern!".

Dovepaw stepped forward and glared at the warrior, "Well obviously I'm not. And If I remember correctly, Moonclaw told you to take me on the patrol. Not drop me off in the paws of some pregnant queen!".

As the mentor and so called apprentice argued, Ember couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. The young cat certainly didn't know the term, respect your elders, or at least she didn't follow it.

"You aren't seriously going to attack a cat as skinny as him are you?" Dovepaw hissed, "Let's just leave him to go cause trouble in RiverClan."

The warriors Firesky and Venomfang nodded in agreement, and finally so did Cougartooth.

"You may leave rogue" the dark ginger tom told him, "But be aware of the borders, the next ShadowClan patrol you meet won't be as nice as this one."

Ember narrowed his eyes, Terra told him about ShadowClan cats as well. She said they had bitter attitudes, that matched the way they smelled, and by the looks of it she was right. Ember nodded in goodbye, as the ShadowClan warriors turned to leave, all except the pure white Dovepaw.

He looked at her curiously, "Is there anything else?".

She shook her head and stepped forward, "No, I just wanted to know what your going to do once you get to RiverClan?" Dovepaw asked curiously.

Ember lowered his gaze in confusion, he hadn't really thought about it. "I guess I'll just go in there and tell everyone the truth about my father. They'll just have to believe me." He had no other plan than that, it was rather simple.

Dovepaw snorted, "You think Fernstar and the others will believe you if you just prance in there and claim Lightningcloud is your father?".

Ember nodded, "I guess so...I didn't really think about it."

Dovepaw looked behind her, then turned to face him in the eye. "Here's what you have to do, If you really want to reveal him to RiverClan. You have to go in there, claiming you want to join the clan. And then you have to think up a real plan of what to do. Who knows maybe you'll get some cats to help you".

He never met a cat that talked as much as this Dovepaw, but the apprentice did make sense, he needed to think up an actual plan.

"Will you help me?" he asked nervously, would a ShadowClan cat even want to help him?

Dovepaw turned her head to the side, "I do have a life you know, but I guess I can help you. Only If I can get revenge on Eelpaw after what he did to me at the gathering, I swear I'll never look at mud the same way again" the white cat shuddered at the memory.

Ember looked at her curiously, but he didn't want to ask or know anything about what happened.

Finally Dovepaw stopped remembering and nodded, "Fine I'll help you, _but first you have to blend in with the rest of RiverClan."_


	4. The Rivulet

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I don't have time to name you all, but thanks! Anyway I am writing like a busy bee currently, I stayed up till 5 AM last night finishing Awakened Spirits, gotta post a chapter today. Well thank you to everyone who is reading this, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I need to work fast! My Online School starts August 17th! And I gotta get a job *grumbles* hopefully at a movie theater**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2**

Dusk drifted across the forest, as shadows began to rest upon the bracken-covered floor. Ember looked to his side, to see Dovepaw walking stealthily alongside him.

"Are we almost there?" he asked the apprentice, looking at the lake that lay in front of them.

Dovepaw nodded, "Almost, we just have to cross a few of these streams. Then you'll be at RiverClan camp."

Ember perked his ears, _"I'll_ be at RiverClan camp? Aren't you coming?".

Dovepaw snorted, "I'm a ShadowClan apprentice, Fernstar would have me torn to shreds if she saw me on her territory. Not to mention Firesky would have my pelt." She flicked his shoulder comfortingly, "You'll be fine Ember, just do what I said and don't tell any cat who you really are. Lightningcloud will have you taken care of, just like he did with Bluefire."

"Bluefire?" Ember echoed, "Whose that?".

When he asked this question, the apprentices face changed to pure sorrow as her light blue eyes focused on her paws.

"She...She was my mother" Dovepaw rasped, "She died in a battle against RiverClan. Lightningcloud pinned her down and killed her, I was still a kit in the nursery."

Her words shocked Ember, how could a cat do such a horrid thing? And was it really possible that this murderous cat was his father?

"I'm sorry" he meowed with emotion, "My mother and sister were killed a month ago, an Adder bit both of them. I have nowhere else to go, no family or friends."

_Well I do have family,_ he reminded himself,_ No matter how much of a piece of dung he is, he is my father. _

"Actually you do have family" Dovepaw meowed, "Lightningcloud has three other kits."

Ember perked his ears, he had brothers or sisters!?

The white she-cat seemed to notice his shock and nodded, "Rowanpaw, Sandpaw and Eelpaw. Sandpaw is the nicest cat you'll meet, she's training to be a Medicine Cat. But you'll have your paws full with Rowanpaw and Eelpaw. They both inherited their father's traits, especially Rowanpaw."

Ember nodded, what would it be like to meet his kin? Would they even like him once they found out the truth?

"Well this is where I leave you" Dovepaw meowed, as they came to a bubbling stream surrounded by small trees. Ember gasped as he saw many streams flowing into the lake, there was a large clearing up ahead.

_RiverClan camp,_ he breathed, so Ember had finally made it back to his roots.

"I'll see you at the gathering" Dovepaw meowed with a smile, "If Fernstar lets you keep you pelt."

Ember cuffed her ears playfully, "Thank you Dovepaw, I'll see you soon."

The apprentice dipped her head and ran off to ShadowClan, her white tail disappearing behind a bramble bush. That left Ember alone, in unknown territory, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

_Why should they accept me? _He asked himself, _I'm just a rogue and their all warriors!_

But he remembered how Terra told him he had the traits of a RiverClan cat, him and Honey always were great swimmers. And their pelts held the shiny and sleek tint that RiverClan cats had, at least that's what Terra told him.

Taking a deep breath of courage, Ember leapt over the stream, and a strong scent drifted across his nose. Opening up his mouth, Ember could smell strong scents of fish and water all around him, was this RiverClan territory?

His amber eyes looked around, there were no sign of cats whatsoever, but he could certainly smell them. Up ahead, a small stream joined to a larger one, there looked to be no way to cross except for swimming.

"That'll be quite an entrance to make" Ember didn't want all of RiverClan to know he was there, maybe just a few.

Then he spotted a narrow pebble trail leading across the stream, he could just walk alongside it! Leaping across the first stream, Ember could just see the faint shapes of cats in the distance, it was RiverClan!

Stepping to the edge of the wide stream, Ember examined the pebble crossing stones. They looked quite slippery, he would have to be careful. Gingerly stepping a gray paw forward, Ember tested the stones. They were steady, hopefully just steady enough to cross.

Balancing on the first two stones, Ember could feel the water beginning to ripple as rain drops fell onto its surface, a storm was approaching.

_I have to hurry,_ Ember could hear the loud noise of Thunder in the distance, he didn't want to be caught out here in the midst of a Thunderstorm. Leaping to the next stone, Ember balanced his weight carefully.

"This isn't so hard" he meowed with a smile, preparing to leap to the next stone. But as he bunched his muscles, Ember didn't notice the wave of water that was crashing towards him.

He was swept off of the crossing stones, and into the cold dark water, _with no one to help him._


	5. The Origin

**A/N: Yay here's Chapter 3, how are you guys likin this story so far? Well yesterday was certainly fun, I got a whole story dedicated to me! Supposedly I'm a stalker, well thats news to me! But i'm just going to let this go, and move on to the good stuff! I got BP and it was great, though I have a question, was Mosskit a tom or a she-cat? Because I think the Erin's messed up his/hers gender again. Anyway, I'm publishing a story for Akari-Miniwara because she cant access her account. Please check it out and review, it would mean alot to her. Thanks, should update soon. **

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

A light breeze drifted through the forest, as Ember lay next to his mother and sister. The comforting warmth of Terra's fur was enough to make the young tom feel totally safe, without a care in the world.

Honey slept peacefully next to him, her light brown pelt heaving slightly as she breathed.

He could feel Terra nuzzling his scruff, "Wake up" she meowed quietly, "Wake up!".

But Ember didn't want to wake up! He wanted to stay like this forever, but something was dragging him back, a voice.

"Hey are you okay? Wake up!"

The loners amber eyes flashed open in shock, as he coughed up cold water onto the grass._ What happened to me? _The last thing he remembered was trying to cross the stones into RiverClan camp, he must have slipped into the water.

A husky gray tom stood over the loner, looking at him inquisitively.

"You see Troutstream!" he called out, "I won after all, he's still alive!".

What were these cats betting on if he would live or die? This was going to be fun living in RiverClan. Raising his gray head, Emberpaw looked around groggily. A wall of earth surrounded him, was he underground?

"Don't move" a voice meowed, coming from a brown and white tom that stood over him.

The tom smelled of tangy herbs that Ember had never smelled before, was he a Medicine Cat? Terra had told him of all the positions in a clan, a Medicine cat took care of sick and injured warriors and all other cats.

"You fell into the water during the storm" the tom meowed, "But luckily Foxscar and Aquashine found you, the bump you got on the head caused you to go unconscious."

Ember nodded at the Medicine Cat's recollection of what happened, but he was still confused.

"Who are you?" he asked the tom, "And who is that?" Ember flicked his tail to the gray tom that stood at the entrance.

"My name's Berryshade, I'm Medicine Cat of RiverClan. And that useless lump over there is Wolftail, a supposed warrior."

Wolftail turned with a surprised look on his face, "Hey I'm a good warrio...".

Berryshade cut him off with a harsh glance, "Go do something useful and tell Sandpaw to get back in here. Leopardspots isn't going to give birth for another moon, she shouldn't be hovering around her like a queen."

Wolftail looked as if he were about to object, but the look coming from his Medicine Cat was enough to send him running out the entrance.

"I swear" Berryshade hissed, turning back to Ember, "It's like their all kits and I'm supposed to take care of them. If I would have known it would be this hard when I was an apprentice, perhaps I would have been a warrior instead."

The old Medicine Cat continued to ramble on, but paused as a light ginger and white she-cat burst through the lichen.

"StarClan forbid you slow down" Berryshade shook his head, "Sandpaw grab me some poppy and thyme now, this young cat needs to be treated."

The apprentice dipped her head and went to the back to rummage through what only could be herbs.

_Sandpaw!?_ This was his sister, he and her looked nothing alike!

"So what's you name?" Berryshade meowed while he sorted through herbs.

He looked up, "My name's Ember" he didn't want to give anything else away.

"Well You're obviously not a clan cat, but your to skinny to be a Kittypet. I can only assume that you're a rogue."

Ember perked his ears, this cat was smart. He nodded, "I lived outside ShadowClan territory with my mother and sister, they died last month from an adder. I've been trying to find food ever since."

Berryshade heightened his gaze, "I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose kin. My sister Swanmist died last season of Green-Cough, she was expecting kits."

Ember lowered his gaze, how terrible, and the kits died to!

"Why were you drowning yourself then?" the sweet voice of Sandpaw drifted across to him, as she came out of the storage den.

"I was...Just looking for some food in the stream, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was on RiverClan territory." So it wasn't the complete truth, they wouldn't know the difference! Anyway he had more important things to worry about, what if this Fernstar sent him away!?

Sandpaw moved forward and dropped a tiny seed in front of him. "Eat this poppy, It'll make you feel better and you'll sleep" she meowed gently, nosing it forward.

Ember thanked her with a dip of the head, and lapped up the seed. He lay there for a moment as Berryshade and Sandpaw argued over spilled mouse-bile, and before Ember knew it, his eyelids were becoming heavy.

_That stuff works fast,_ he yawned, nosing his paw over his eyes, as sleep overwhelmed him.

* * *

Dawn light flooded through the muddy opening, as rays of light illuminated Ember's gray pelt. Was it really morning already? He had slept the rest of the night and through part of the day!

"Well it looks like someone's awake" he noticed Sandpaw sitting at the entrance, sunning her ginger pelt. "Berryshade went to get you a piece of fresh-kill, he wanted you to be strong when Fernstar holds the meeting."

Ember perked his ears, "Meeting? Meeting for what?".

Was Fernstar going to exile him or have his death ordered by one of her warriors?

"To decide if you should stay in the clan" Sandpaw yawned, "Personally I think you should, you'll die if you last one more moon out there. It's no way for a cat to live."

What the apprentice said was true, Ember would most likely die out in the wild. After all, Leaf-fall was rapidly approaching, after that the dreaded Leaf-Bare. He had never experienced one, but he was born right after it.

Sandpaw moved back, as her mentor nosed through the den, and dropped a Magpie at Ember's paws.

"I had to steel it from Hawkdawn" he meowed grouchily, "Fernstar hasn't ordered a patrol yet."

Sandpaw gasped, "You can't steel fresh-kill from a queen, she has to feed Torchkit and Shellkit!".

Berryshade snorted, "If you ask me those kits are getting to fat, Torchkit can barely walk he's so pudgy. And the only reason Shellkit isn't, is because she wanders the territory searching for anything shiny."

_At least I know why she's named Shellkit,_ he smiled. It was interesting how clan cats named their kits, probably after appearances or traits. As the two Medicine Cats argued on and on, Ember devoured the Magpie in second, he was hungrier than he thought.

Suddenly the den trembled, as a large cat entered the lichen.

"Father!" Sandpaw exclaimed, looking shocked to see her father.

Ember looked up, and stepped back in horror. _That cat standing before him, was Lightningcloud, his father._


	6. The Assent

**A/N: Heres chapter four! Thanks to Nianque and Akari-Miniwara for reviewing, I was hoping to get more reviews. I finished BP it was great, and believe it or not we get to see Firestar's father in it! Let's just say he's not what I expected. Anyway thanks for reading this, and please review. Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4**

Pure adrenaline rushed through Ember's veins, as the RiverClan deputy stared at him straight in the eyes.

"So this is the kittypet that fell in the river" the gray tom stated, "I would have thought you'd have been to scared, being so far away from your twolegs."

Ember narrowed his eyes, all that anger that had been building up for moons, needed to be unleashed. But he couldn't confront Lightningcloud right now, it was to dangerous. Instead he just told the deputy the truth, "I'm not a kittypet, I'm a loner. My mother and sister died last moon from an adder attack."

His words didn't even seem to phase the deputy, "That's the life of a loner" he meowed, turning to Sandpaw.

The ginger and white she-cat seemed to notice her father's coldness, but only lowered her head.

"Your mother wanted to see you" he meowed to his daughter, "Timberpaw got a thorn stuck in his pad, he needs to get it out to train."

A snort came from Berryshade, "Oh the poor little kit, he must be in so much pain. StarClan forbid he takes it out himself, it's not exactly complicated."

Ember couldn't help but suppress a chuckle, the Medicine Cat seemed to hold nothing back.

But his feelings changed as Lightningcloud turned his furious yellow gaze to meet Berryshade's.

"I'd be careful what you say about my kin" he spat, "In fact I'd be very careful."

And with that Lightningcloud turned to leave, but not before Berryshade hissed back another comment.

"Oh yes that's great, threaten your Medicine Cat" he called outside, "Next time you come in with a serious injury, I just might be to busy to treat you."

The deputy flicked his tail in anger, and stalked off across the outside. Ember had to give Berryshade props, he doubted any other cat would stand up to Lightningcloud like that. The brown and white tom turned away to sort herbs, "I'd like to see that piece of fox-dung threaten me again" he mumbled, "Might just put death-berries in his fresh-kill."

"What was that?" Sandpaw hissed, turning her ginger head to face her mentor.

Berryshade looked up, "Oh nothing, just thinking that I needed some fresh kill. Why don't you go and see to your dieing brother, who knows the thorn might make him bleed to death."

Sandpaw shook her head in annoyance, and grabbed a few cobwebs and some funny looking herbs, and left. Now Ember was all alone with the crabby Berryshade, with nothing to do.

"Can I go out and walk around?" he asked hopefully, his muscles ached from lying down.

Berryshade eyed him for a moment then nodded, "Fine, but don't go falling in any more streams. I don't feel like saving anyone's life today."

The young gray tom nodded, and parted the lichen that hung over the entrance. He was quite surprised to see the Medicine Den surrounded by a stream, they were on a small island! _Oh please, not this again._ Ember started to panic at the thought of swimming, but luckily he saw large crossing stones.

There was absolutely no way he could fall off of those, and thankfully he didn't. The scents of RiverClan camp were almost overpowering. Ember could smell fish in the fresh-kill pile, and scents coming from different cats that were padding around the clearing.

In fact no one even seemed to notice Ember, they were to busy with clan duties. Through the muffled bodies, he scented Sandpaw over by a clump of bracken, standing next to a dark gray tabby tom.

_That must be Timberpaw, my brother._

Ember turned his head to the side, would this cat be nice like Sandpaw? Or did he inherit Lightnincloud's attitude, like Dovepaw had said. He padded alongside a small bubbling stream, that lay beneath an overhanging willow tree, and soon made it to Sandpaw's side.

"Ow!" Timberpaw hissed, as his sister pulled the small thorn from his front paw.

Sandpaw spat the small thorn out and turned, surprised to see Ember standing next to her. "Why are you out here?" she asked, "Did Berryshade say you could come out?".

Ember nodded, "I think he was glad to get rid of me."

Sandpaw chuckled, and was about to respond when Timberpaw moved forward and began sniffing Ember.

"You smell like a loner!" he spat and turned to Sandpaw, "Why is there a loner in our camp?".

Ember sighed, looks like another Lightningcloud. How would RiverClan accept him being here, and most of all would they allow him to stay?

"I told you already" Sandpaw spat, "Ember fell in the river and we fished him out. We couldn't very well let him drown."

_Thanks for that, _though Sandpaw probably did have his well being in mind.

Timberpaw turned his head in disgust, "Does Fernstar know about this? Does Lightningcloud?".

Sandpaw sighed, "Yes they do, In fact it looks like Fernstar's calling a meeting" she draped her tail around Ember, "Lets go over."

Following the Medicine Cat apprentice, he spotted a pale gray she-cat jump onto a tall log that stood in the middle of the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to fish in the stream, gather here beneath the Tall Log!".

Sandpaw paused as they came to the front, and Ember sat down, overwhelmed by the number of cats that were pouring out of the dens. Two she-cats with kits running around, came out of a bramble thicket.

Strong cats that looked liked warriors poured out of a large thicket, many of them yawning from the previous days works.

"What is all this about?" a plump golden and black she-cat asked, sitting down next to Sandpaw.

The apprentice flicked her tail to Ember, "He's a loner that fell in the river, Fernstar is going to decide if we keep him or not. He has nowhere else to go."

The pregnant she-cat dipped her head, "I can't imagine Fernstar turning away a cat as young as yourself. I'm Leopardspot's nice to meet you."

Ember flicked his tail in greeting, "Nice to meet you too, I hope I can stay with RiverClan. I have no other home." He might as well play that game as much as he could, after all this was for the clans well being!

As the last cats filed out of their dens, Fernstar flicked her spotted tail for silence, and began.

"Cats of RiverClan!" she called out to the many clan cats before her. "It has come to my attention, that a young loner fell into the river yesterday during the storm" she cast her warm gaze to Ember. "This cat has nowhere else to go, and I wouldn't be doing my duty as leader, if I turned a cat barely out of kit-hood, away into the wild."

Yowls of protest came out of the cats, one coming from a light gray tabby tom.

"Why should we let some crow-food eating loner join RiverClan? We have enough mouths to feed" he shot his yellow gaze to Ember, and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Silence Shademask!" Fernstar hissed to the warrior, "If it is his wish, then I would like to ask Ember to join RiverClan."

Ember felt all eyes on him, as he turned to look up at Fernstar.

She smiled to comfort him, "Is it your wish to be an apprentice of RiverClan, and serve them until your spirits join StarClan?".

"It is" Ember meowed cautiously, not knowing if what he was doing was right or not. He would be giving his life as a loner away, never to return.

Fernstar dipped her head, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I welcome you as a full apprentice of RiverClan. _Congratulations, Emberpaw."_


	7. The Clan

**A/N: Woo Hoo! Here's Chapter 5, and im gonna leave you with a cliff hanger. Well I've been doing a lot of writing lately, and I realized I only need about 4 Hours of sleep to function, so I can stay up till 6:00 AM writing and wake up at 10:00 AM. Well I will probably only write half the time, watch horror movies the rest. And by the way for you horror fans they've announced two films for 8 films to die for! YAY!!!! Please review and you shall get a Aquashine plushie. **

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 5**

Scarlet sunlight filtered through the willow trees, as the sun set beneath the horizon. Cool sand lay beneath Emberpaw, as he lay outside the Medicine Cat's den. Fernstar had said once his head healed, that she would give him a mentor, that way he would learn the ways of a warrior.

But Emberpaw wanted to be a warrior now! He needed to learn all the battle moves, in order to take down Lightningcloud! Emberpaw batted at a leaf in the water as it floated by, making droplets of water splash his pelt.

"Oh don't look so sad" a meow came from a silver-blue she-cat that stood above him.

"I remember when I became an apprentice" she meowed stepping forward, "I had twisted my paw on the first day of training, and had to wait two moons in order to start it again. My sister Troutstream became a warrior even before me."

Emberpaw perked his ears, "When did you become a warrior?" the she-cat certainly looked old enough to have been one for a couple moons.

She bent her head, "Only a moon ago" she meowed, "My name's Aquashine, nice to meet you."

_Aquashine,_ Emberpaw breathed, what a beautiful name!

"Your the one that helped me out of the river" he exclaimed, remembering what Berryshade told him.

Aquashine nodded, "Foxscar and I were hunting down by the nursery, and we heard a splash in the stream. He tried to get you out, but Foxscar isn't the best swimmer. So I fished you out and turned you over to Berryshade."

Emberpaw gasped, she had done all this to save his life! He would be dead without her!

"Thank you" he meowed graciously, "I'm not exactly that used to water. I never encountered any where I lived, other than a few puddles." He never imagined the lake would be so big, there must had been a lot of Rain storms in order for that to happen.

Aquashine smiled, "You'll get used to the water sooner or later. We're RiverClan for StarClan's sake, we're surrounded by it!".

Emberpaw smiled as she cuffed his ears playfully, he hadn't expected to meet such a nice cat, especially so soon.

"Hey" she meowed, "Want to come to the nursery? I'm supposed to bring the queens some fish, and I can take you around to meet the rest of the clan."

"Okay!" it would be good for Emberpaw to meet the rest of his clan, and to learn about his kin.

Aquashine turned around and padded across camp, heading towards a large bramble patch. The scents of milk and kits were almost overwhelming, exactly how many kits were in this nursery? Emberpaw watched as the young warrior squeezed through the brambles easily, some catching her fine blue fur.

Next Emberpaw crouched down, and easily slid through the opening, and appeared on the other side. The bramble den stood tall, much taller than he had expected. Three queens lay in the nursery, one he had already met, the golden and black queen named Leopardspots.

"Is this the loner you told us about?" a brown and white tabby asked, gazing to Leopardspots.

Aquashine stepped forward, "Hawkdawn" she meowed, "This is Emberpaw, he was a loner, but now he's an apprentice of RiverClan."

He bowed his head in greeting to the queen, as she eyed him suspiciously.

"The more apprentices the better" a meow came from the side, as a milky white she-cat lay suckling three tiny kits.

"Milkfeather" Hawkdawn hissed, "Your only saying that because you want them to bring you fat mice and clean your bedding every single night. We have apprentices for a reason you know." The other queen snorted and turned away, as her three kits mewled in protest for more milk.

"That's Milkfeather" Aquashine whispered into his gray here, "And those are her three kits. Fallowkit , Poolkit, and Otterkit."

Emberpaw nodded, and was about to ask who Hawkdawn's kits were, when a persistent mew came from the back of the nursery. A black and ginger kit clamped down on Hawkdawn's tail, as he lashed his tail playfully.

"Torchkit go take a nap, It's already past Sun-High!"

"I took a nap before"

"You barely slept!"

"Well I'm still not tired"

"Then go outside and play "

"It's to cold"

"Then find something to do in the nursery!"

"It's to boring in here, I want to play with Shellkit!"

"To bad, she's sleeping!"

Emberpaw gave Aquashine a confused glance, as the mother and kit argued on and on, it never seemed to stop. The she-cat was about to respond, when a crash of thunder rumbled from far off, shaking the floor of the nursery.

All of a sudden, shrill mews came from Milkfeather's kits, as they cowered in the corner.

"The sky's going to eat us!" a small gray tabby she-cat cried out.

"I don't want to go to StarClan yet!" a blue-gray kit yowled, "I'm to cute to die!".

The kits continued crying in the name of StarClan, as Milkfeather tried to comfort them.

"I swear those kits get more dramatic as the days go by" Leopardspots snorted, turning to lay on her side.

Emberpaw couldn't help but smile as Milkfeather chased Poolkit around the nursery, trying to keep her from running away in fright. Rain began to patter on the roof of the nursery, as lightning lit up the air in bright white lights.

The storm had come on so quickly, Emberpaw didn't even remember seeing a cloud!

"It sounds bad" Milkfeather remarked quietly, as she finally calmed Otterkit and Fallowkit down, only Poolkit was yowling near the entrance.

"Well we have been getting a lot of storms lately" Aquashine meowed, giving Emberpaw a glare.

He knew what that meant, a bad storm had hit when he fell into the river, but that would never happen again! Suddenly Emberpaw turned, as the bramble entrance trembled and a cat appeared.

He was a golden tom, with very distinctive curved eyes, that shone a bright amber.

"Archeyes?" Leopardspots meowed, getting up to greet the tom.

Archeyes was panting heavily, something wasn't right. Emberpaw immediately sniffed the air, there was a faint scent of smoke.

"What's wrong?" Aquashine hissed to the warrior, "Talk already!".

He gasped one more time, then turned to face the queens and Emberpaw.

"It's WindClan territory" he spat out, _"There's a fire in the middle of their camp, and It's coming this way!"._


	8. The Flames

**A/N: I finished Chapter 6 yay! Anyway well thanks for xStormcloudx, Akari-Miniwara, Flareon200, and jdf;. Thanks and please keep reviewing. Well I have been working on all my stories lately, I just finished a chapter for Terra and Awakened Spirits. And I think im gonna work on Sands of Chaos now. But heres the real news, If any of you are fans of the "Saw" series, then you'll be happy to know I'll be writing a Saw fanfic very soon. Keep watch for it and my other stories to be updated soon, I'm a writing machine!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6**

The smell of smoke drifted across RiverClan camp. Emberpaw could see the faint light of fire in the distance, the fire was approaching. His eyes burned from the gray haze that was filling the remaining space above his head, and his throat was scorched dry.

"Everyone head towards Berryshade's den!" Fernstar called, ushering the elders towards the very small island of a den.

_That was it!_ The Medicine cats den was surrounded completely by water, if the fire got into camp, then they would be safe in there, hopefully. Suddenly Emberpaw felt something bump into his shoulder, and turned to see Lightningcloud glaring down at him.

"Move kit. Warriors have work to do to save your life" he growled, before padding off to help his mate Hollyfrost.

Emberpaw glared, he longed to rake his claws through his father face, he certainly deserved it. But there were other things to worry about than that cats attitude, Aquashine was rushing to help the queens and kits out of the nursery.

Milkfeather was guiding her three kits outside, when little Otterkit squealed in terror at the bright light in the distance, and ran in the direction of the smoke. Instantly Emberpaw darted after the small gray kit, and scooped her up in his jaws before she could get to far.

He carried the young kit by her scruff, as Aquashine picked up a black and white kit, who must be Hawkdawn's daughter Shellkit. There was no way the whole clan would fit on Berryshade's small patch of land, he would be surprised if half of them fit!

But as he narrowed his eyes, Emberpaw noticed that the warriors were staying on the main land, only helping the Elders and Apprentices across to safety.

_So their protecting them!_ Emberpaw look on in horror, the warriors would really risk their lives to protect the elders and young of the clan? But as he thought more about it, he would probably to.

"We have to go" a hiss came from Aquashine who was padding up to him, "The smoke can kill these kits, we have to bring them to Berryshade now."

The gray apprentice nodded and darted towards the small stream, easily jumping across it. He moved to the side to make sure the young warrior had enough room, and as she jumped he helped her balance.

Cats were crowded on the outside of the den, most of them apprentices.

"Where's Frostpaw?" the shrill voice of Milkfeather looked around desperately.

"Who's Frostpaw?" Emberpaw asked Aquashine, he hadn't heard the name before.

The blue-gray she-cat bent down to whisper into his ear, "She's Milkfeather's kit from her first litter, her brother is Blizzardpaw right over there" she flicked her tail to a plump white tom who was looking worriedly into the forest.

"Here I am!" a loud mew came from the stream, a spotted gray she-cat was helping a ginger warrior across the water.

"Oh thank StarClan" the queen gasped, running towards her daughter.

The apprentice ducked away from her mothers muzzle, and turned to the ginger warrior. "Come on Flametree, just a little further" she meowed, as the cat jumped from the stream to land, shaking her wet pelt free of water.

Aquashine leaned in to whisper into Emberpaw's ear, "That's Flametree. She's the oldest warrior in RiverClan, she'll probably being joining the elders den any day now I bet."

Emberpaw nodded, the she-cat did look rather old and fragile, her muzzle was tinted with white fur.

"Thats her mate Cloudstorm" the young warrior meowed, flicking her tail to a gray tom, "And their kits Poppyfern and Ivythorn."

The new apprentice was almost out of breath, so many cats in just one clan! He didn't know it was possible for this many cats to live in one place, let alone four clans. Suddenly a breeze ruffled Emberpaw's fur, it was blowing away from him!

That was great, it would direct the fire towards the lake instead of RiverClan territory, surely it would burn out near the lake.

"I don't think we have anything to fear" a meow came from behind Emberpaw, he turned to see who was talking and gasped.

A ginger tom stood tall above the apprentice, his face badly scarred by who knows what!

"Don't stare" Aquashine hissed into his ear, as Emberpaw flashed a look of embarrassment to the older warrior.

He didn't even seem to notice Emberpaw looking at him, probably to focused on the fire. "That's Foxscar" she meowed, "He's the one who helped fish you out of the river. Foxscar's one of the nicest cats you'll meet in RiverClan, maybe in the whole forest!".

How could Emberpaw be so rude? Staring like that at the cat who saved his life. But those scars looked so brutal, they were obviously to small for a badger or a fox to make, they almost looked like cat claws.

"The fires heading away from our territory!" Wolftail cheered, shaking his fluffy gray pelt.

"Thank StarClan the wind changed" Fernstar breathed a sigh of relief, "If it hadn't that fire would have blown right through our camp. I wonder how WindClan were able to avoid the fire, their in such open plains. I hope their okay."

A snort came from Lightningcloud, "Why would you hope for that? It would be much better to hope for weakness and death to plague their clan".

Emberpaw gasped in shock, how could any cat say such a thing? But another cat meowed in agreement beside Lightningcloud, it was the gray tom who disapproved of him being aloud to join. Shademask, the deputies brother, Emberpaw's uncle.

"Why don't we attack them while their weak?" Lightnincloud suggested to Fernstar, "It would be the perfect time to get back that patch of land you offered them, they're weak right now, defenseless."

The apprentice couldn't believe his ears, the deputy wanted to attack another clan after their home was burnt down by a fire?

What kind of cat was Lightningcloud, _and was it even possible that he was his father?_


	9. The Silence

**A/N:Woohoo Chapter seven! Can't say much for this authors note, gotta make breakfast. Although I haven't been updating much lately, I have been writing a lot! So expect some updates and maybe even new stories pretty soon. Please review? **

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7**

"Silence!" Fernstar's voice echoed through the moonlit clearing, bouncing off of the surrounding trees.

Emberpaw fidgeted uncomfortably, fierce gazes were staring at the clan leader, actually only four gazes. Lightningcloud, Shademask, Timberpaw and Eelpaw were looking expectantly at the gray she-cat, they were desperate to attack WindClan.

But Emberpaw knew that was wrong, even if WindClan had stolen prey in the past, this was a grave time for them and they deserved to be helped not ambushed.

"We are not going to attack WindClan without reason!" the speckled leader growled, her eyes blazing with fury aimed at Lightningcloud.

"Don't you see this is our chance!" the deputy growled, stepping forward to look his leader straight in the eye. "We can finally show that RiverClan is the strongest of all the four clans, or are you to afraid to do what needs to be done?" he sneered, showing his fangs.

Emberpaw was dumbstruck, he knew that Lightningcloud was bold, but he never expected him to talk to the leader in such a state, especially in front of so many of his peers.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that kit" Fernstar growled, and Emberpaw began to realize how she had earned so many scars.

On the inside Fernstar seemed like such a nice cat, especially to Emberpaw.

"Then don't act like an insulant kit" Lightningcloud hissed, as Shademask sneered behind him.

As fast as a gust of wind, Fernstar slashed out with her forepaw, swiping it with great strength across her deputies face. He turned his head in shock, trying to absorb the pain. Shademask and the apprentices lowered their heads in acceptance of the leaders position, and the cats of RiverClan were gaping.

"Learn your place" Fernstar growled, her face barely a mouse-length from her deputies, "Or I'll show you it myself."

An awkward silence surrounded the cats of RiverClan, most didn't know how to react to the Leader and Deputies quarrel, but they were all most definitely on Fernstar's side.

"All of you return to your dens" the gray cat growled, "Tomorrow night at the gathering we will see how WindClan are doing, and help in any way we can. And if any cat has a problem with it, then they can leave and be rogues for all I care."

And with one last glare to Lightningcloud and his kin, the leader of RiverClan stalked away to her den, her gray tail disappearing behind the bracken. Emberpaw stood his ground as the rest of his clan mates gossiped quietly about the scene, apparently this didn't happen to often.

_If this is what being in a clan is like, _Emberpaw thought sadly, _Then I don't think I'll like Riverclan very much._

_

* * *

_

Wind rustled the bracken and brambles above the gray apprentices head, as he opened his eyes once more. Rays of Moonlight shone in through the roof, how could it still be night? Emberpaw had been trying to fall asleep for what seemed like moons, but no sleep seemed to want to come.

Sighing the dark gray tom turned his head to look up at the moon. It was as close to being full as possible, and from what Aquashine had told him, the full moon meant a gathering. He hoped that Fernstar would pick him to go, though he doubted it would happen, he didn't even have a mentor yet!

Loud snores came from the opposite side of the apprentices den. Eelpaw was laying on his back, his black paws folded in the air as he snored.

Apparently Emberpaw wasn't the only one to be disturbed by the lithe toms snores. Movement the other side appeared, and he saw the pelt of Frostpaw staggering sleepily over to Eelpaw, where she placed a leaf on his nose to keep him quiet.

"Stupid tom making me wake up from a perfect dream" she spat sleepily, "He deserves to eat fox-dung for that".

And that was the last word Frostpaw spoke before plopping down in her nest, and falling instantly into sleep. Emberpaw longed to sleep like she did, but obviously he had something on his mind. Was it Lightningcloud?

It could very well be the case, the whole reason Emberpaw came to RiverClan was to show his fathers evil ways. But apparently the clan had already seen them, and from the looks of it, Lightningcloud didn't care who saw.

Out of nowhere a loud sneeze filled the apprentices den, as Eelpaw shot out of his nest.

"Someone's trying to kill me!" he shrieked, gazing in horror as the small leaf fell to the ground.

Blizzardpaw and Timberpaw rose their heads, the same angry expression splattered on their faces.

"Shut up you stupid badger" Blizzardpaw hissed, folding his paw onto his ear and going back to sleep.

Timberpaw gave his brother a look of stupidity, "Are you trying to wake everyone in camp?" he growled, "No one is trying to kill you!".

Eelpaw looked shocked, "But I found a leaf..." he trailed off as Timberpaw began to growl. That was all the long tailed tom needed to hear before shrinking back into his nest and folding his shiny black tail over his nose protectively.

Emberpaw shook his head, those two could tear each others fur out without a second glance. But the apprentice cast a glance to both toms, they were his brothers. And it seemed like both were following in Lightningcloud's paw steps, if Emberpaw was ever going to spare them from his evil, then he had to work fast.

He had to speak with Dovepaw at the gathering, she'll help him. _After all, he'll need all the help he can get._

_

* * *

_**What should Timberpaw's warrior name be?**

**1.) Timberclaw**

**2.) Timberfur**

**3.) Timberfang**

**4.) Timberfall  
**


	10. The Crossing

**A/N: Well ya think it took me long enough? I remember the times when I used to update once a day, well I guess that stopped since I turned 16 XD Well anyway here is chapter 8 of Terra! I actually separated the longer chapter I wrote into two, so It will last longer. And so I'll be able to write the next chapter as well. Please review, the few fans I have left! Oh and a poll is at the bottom.**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 8**

Stars twinkled in the midnight sky, casting their elegant glow onto the Forest Floor. Pelts moved alongside each other, carefully trying to avoid the waves of water coming from the lake.

Emberpaw gazed up at the round moon, it seemed so close, yet still so far away.

"Excited for your first gathering?"

He looked up to see Aquashine padding alongside him, her bright blue eyes lit silver in the sparkling moonlight.

"More like nervous" he admitted, there were going to be so many cats at this gathering, and what they think about a loner joining RiverClan?

"Don't worry" another voice meowed, coming from Flametree sounded. "The only cats you may have to worry about are ShadowClan. And their talk is worse than their bite. I'm sure no one will give you any trouble."

Sighing, the young apprentice hoped the senior warrior was right. Up ahead, Emberpaw saw the faint outline of the Island coming into view. RiverClan was the closest clan to the gathering, so Fernstar told them they would be the first to arrive.

The dark gray leader was at the front of the group, Lightningcloud and Berryshade following closely behind. Her eyes were lit bright by the moons shine, turning the once piercing jade shade into a bright green fire.

As RiverClan traveled closer to the island, Emberpaw noticed a large log that stood atop the lakes surface, and crossed over onto the island.

"That's the crossing log" Wolftail told the dark gray apprentice, "It's the only way any of us can make it onto the island. StarClan knocked it down so we can meet peacefully once a moon."

The large husky gray tom looked onto the small piece of land with pride, he must be quite proud to be a warrior of RiverClan. And someday Emberpaw would be a warrior as well, but would he actually?

He had come to this clan for all the wrong reasons, but there was no other choice, Lightningcloud had to be stopped!

As the cats of RiverClan stopped to pause at the log, Emberpaw wondered what was holding everything up?

"There are cats already on the island!" Poppyfern exclaimed.

"It might be an ambush" the light brown tom Acorntail meowed woefully, his amber eyes full with caution.

But who in the world would be trying to ambush RiverClan, Emberpaw wondered. Fernstar stepped forward onto the log, and sniffed the cool night air. There was a faint scent of the moor, and the smell of burnt fur.

Emberpaw had smelled those scents before, it had drifted down from the WindClan camp, right after the fire started to spread.

"Why are WindClan on the island so soon?" Frostpaw whispered to her brother Blizzardpaw.

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe they wanted to get here early."

But something told Emberpaw that what the apprentice said wasn't true, something was wrong. He always had a knack for knowing something was wrong before it happened.

When his sister Honey died, the night before Emberpaw had a terrible stomach ache, maybe it was an omen.

"Precede with caution" Fernstar meowed as she began to cross the log, balancing easily.

The remaining gathering patrol followed closely, the senior warriors keeping their eyes fixed on the faint outlines of WindClan. As Timberpaw and Flametree crossed the log, Emberpaw and Aquashine were the only ones on the other side.

"It's okay, just don't look down and you'll be fine" the light gray she-cat assured him.

But the dark gray apprentice wasn't so sure. The black water beneath the crossing log looked deep, if he fell in he would most certainly drown.

"I'll be right behind you" Aquashine told him, "I'll make sure you don't fall."

Peering back to the older she-cat, Emberpaw knew she was telling the truth. Taking a deep breath he moved onto the hard log, testing its strength to make sure he wouldn't fall.

_Don't be such a kit! _Emberpaw had come here to show the clans how evil Lightningcloud was, and he couldn't even cross a log to get onto the island? Leaping onto the sturdy tree, Emberpaw began walking for a few fox-lengths.

"This isn't so hard" he meowed, but he spoke to soon as his paw began to slip. Thinking he was about to fall into the black lake, Emberpaw sighed gratefully as he felt Aquashine's jaw around his scruff.

She lifted him easily back onto the log, and made sure he was balanced before walking again.

"Thanks" he meowed, "That's the second time you've saved me". He began to think that Water was trying to kill him.

Aquashine smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be the last. I have a thing for saving apprentices."

Smiling, Emberpaw continued the remainder of the log, and sighed gratefully as he felt the soft green grass under his paws.

"Finally" Timberpaw snorted, "We've been waiting for moons for you two to cross". Eelpaw snickered behind his brother, as Troutstream hissed for them to shut up. Could it really be possible that Emberpaw was related to those two brutes?

Sandpaw he could handle, she was nice and caring, but these two took after his father.

"Fernstar sent Acorntail and Cloudstorm ahead to see what's up" Wolftail told the two cats, "I don't know why their making such a big deal about it, maybe they just arrived here early."

That could have been the case, but as Emberpaw looked up at his friend, Aquashine didn't look as conviced as the husky gray tom.

"Something just doesn't seem right" she stated to the two toms, "Don't you feel it? Don't you smell it? _Cats have been living here for the past few days."

* * *

_

**What should Dovepaw's warrior name be?**

**1.) Dovemoon**

**2.) Dovefeather**

**3.) Dovesong**

**4.) Dovetalon**

**5.) Doveheart  
**


	11. The Moon

**A/N: Hey here's chapter 9! Well this is the first chapter featuring Dovepaw. I don't exactly know why she hasn't had a whole chapter yet in the story, but she will! Thank you for the reviews last chapter, glad to hear people are still reading this :) Should update rather soon, and I'm updating Sands of Chaos tommorow. I'm such a busy bee :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 9**

Dovepaw stared up at the full moon,its silver rays reflecting off of her clear bright blue eyes. A breeze blew pine needles down onto the ground, landing gracefully in front of her white paws.

It was almost time to leave for the gathering, but Dovepaw didn't want to walk all the way there.

"You ready to go?" the voice of her brother Thistlepaw called as he walked towards her. The gray and white apprentice with yellow eyes was carrying a mouse in his jaws, setting it down carefully onto the grass.

"I'm to tired" Dovepaw groaned, "Why did Flintstar ask me to go? Can't he just take Gempaw instead?".

The other apprentice would probably be glad to go, and Dovepaw didn't want to be bothered with so many other cats.

"But this is technically your first gathering" her brother stated in between bites, "Don't you remember what happened last time? Those two toms from WindClan started fighting, what were their names?".

Thinking back to the gathering, Dovepaw remembered how both toms turned on each other, probably just fighting over a she-cat.

"I think their names were Sparktail and Badgerleap" she yawned, stretching out her limbs. She remembered it so well, because it was uncommon for WindClan to fight among their ranks.

But to much of Dovepaw's dislike, it wasn't for ShadowClan.

"Did you hear Echoscream's expecting kits?" Thistlepaw meowed from his spot, "It looks like old Flintstar's still got it."

"More kits?" was it even possible for a queen to have so many kits? This had to have been her fourth litter since she had been made a warrior. Echoscream had a litter as an apprentice, but they all died because they were born in Leaf-Bare.

"It looks like Duskpaw and Gempaw are going to have more siblings" her brother smiled, twitching his tail to the two siblings who were chatting by a pine tree.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here underneath the Pine Branch" Flintstar's call echoed over the clearing, as he scrambled up the branch.

Dovepaw rose her head, as warriors filed out of their dens, it was time for the gathering. Moonclaw, the ShadowClan deputy padded out of his den, his expecting mate Twilightfern not far behind.

The deputies brother, and Dovepaw's mentor Firesky padded out next. She and her mentor didn't exactly get along. Ever since Firesky became Dovepaw and Thistlepaw's mother's mate, they hadn't exactly gotten along.

"Are you coming to the gathering Dovepaw?" a meow came from Moonclaw, who was pausing to look at her and Thistlepaw.

Dovepaw nodded, "Yes, Flintstar told me I could" she meowed to her uncle.

"Good, this will be an interesting one alright" and with that, the deputy padded away to go listen to Flintstar.

Dovepaw tilted her head, why would it be interesting? But then she remembered the fire on WindClan's territory, the smoke had drifted into their camp in the middle of the night.

She just hoped it hadn't reached RiverClan, not Ember.

_Ember. _From the moment Dovepaw met him she knew something was different about him. Hopefully he had become an apprentice and would be at the gathering, she had a few ideas on how to tell RiverClan about Lightningcloud's treachery.

"Cats of ShadowClan! Tonight we leave for the gathering" the gray and white called down to his clan who were hidden the shadows of night. "But I warn you. StarClan have shown Sweetwillow a sign that treachery is to show its face tonight, be careful who you speak to."

The look in the ShadowClan leaders eyes showed that he meant what he spoke, even his solid black and gray eyes were round with seriousness. Dovepaw turned her gaze to the tortoiseshell Medicine Cat, who stood on her boulder with her gray eyes closed shut.

Sweetwillow always was a mysterious cat, often times she awoke the whole clan with Omens in the middle of the night.

"We leave now!" Flintstar leapt off of his branch with grace, and landed on the ground next to his strong muscled deputy. There was a reason Moonclaw was named Moonclaw, his claws were unusually long, and curved like a moon crescent.

Dovepaw looked up at the full moon as she turned to leave for the gathering, _for some reason she knew that this was going to be a night to remember. _

_

* * *

_**Which name for Emberpaw do you like better? **

**1.) Emberstorm**

**2.) Embersky**

**3.) Emberclaw**

**4.) Emberfall**

**5.) Embergaze**

**6.) Emberpool  
**


	12. The Gathering

**A/N: **Yay here's Chapter 10 of Terra! Finally I'm updating this on a kind of normal basis, though I'm trying to write as much as I can. This chapter is the longest one in this story so far, but probably not for long. Here's the gathering people, and thanks for the many reviews last chapter, they mean alot!

~Leo~

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Looking beyond the diversity of trees that spread across the island,Emberpaw was just able to see the faint outline of cats. And that smell that drifted through the air ever so cautiously, was supposedly WindClan.

He had never seen a WindClan cat before, actually the only ever clan he's seen was ShadowClan. Fernstar was leading her cats down towards the center of the island reluctantly, she still didn't know if this was an ambush.

"They wouldn't really ambush us on the island would they?" he asked Aquashine.

She shrugged, "I wouldn't put anything past the clans, although the Island is supposed to be a sacred place to meet everyone. If this is an ambush, than I can guarantee you StarClan will be deeply angered."

Casting a glance up to the moon, Emberpaw realized he had never seen a StarClan cat either. But did they really exist? Souls of dead cats floating up into the sky seemed a bit farfetched, but all of the clans believed it.

_And what about Moonspirit, _Emberpaw recalled the name of the cat his mother spoke before she died. If that cat was part of StarClan, than it had to be true! Terra would never lie about such a thing, especially to one of her kits.

As they neared the center of the island, Emberpaw caught a glance of a large rock that stood tall above the ground. Was this what the leaders used to speak to the clans?

"Ivorystar" Fernstar dipped her head to a fluffy white she-cat, who was sitting patiently next to a few cats.

Turning her green gaze, the she-cat looked flustered. "Welcome Fernstar, your the first ones to get here. I hope ShadowClan and ThunderClan don't take to long."

The she-cats words came out fast, as if she didn't quite speak what she felt. Fernstar seemed to notice this, and cast a look across the cats of WindClan.

"You've brought a lot of cats" she stated while looking forward, "And those must be young apprentices, their barely out of the nursery."

It seemed the RiverClan leader already suspected what Aquashine had mentioned, if Ivorystar had brought all of WindClan, then there could be only one reason. Just as Fernstar was about to accuse the WindClan leader,

Ivorystar lifted her gaze and mewed. "Look, here comes ThunderClan!".

Emberpaw turned his dark gray head, to see a large ginger she-cat alongside a dark brown tom, leading cats into the clearing. They padded to a halt and examined the cats, eyeing WindClan as RiverClan did.

"Welcome Crimsonstar" Fernstar bowed her head, "Thornbramble" she nodded to the dark brown tom.

He must be the ThunderClan deputy, Emberpaw would have assumed him of being leader instead.

"Are we late?" the ginger she-cat asked, "I would have expected WindClan to be here after us. How are you faring since the fire?" she asked with concern to Ivorystar.

ThunderClan was nicer than Emberpaw expected, it actually seemed like she cared about WindClan's situation.

Ivorystar lowered her gaze, "Let's save that for the gather, otherwise we'll have nothing to talk about."

As the leaders began to talk about new warriors and kits, Emberpaw felt a nudge in his side. A light gray and white tom was sitting behind him, smiling.

"Hi!" he meowed enthusiastically, "I'm Ridgepaw. Who are you, I've never seen you before?".

Emberpaw smiled, "My name's Emberpaw, I actually just joined RiverClan. My mother was a loner, as was I." He expected the tom to look down upon loners as did ShadowClan, but Ridgepaw's light blue eyes lit up like fire.

"That's so cool! Did you ever see a twoleg? Or...did you ever see one of those big things that live at the Horse-Place with spots?".

Emberpaw thought for a moment, "You mean cows? Yeah I've seen them. Their pretty dumb, but not dangerous, its the Horse's you have to watch out for!".

The ThunderClan apprentice looked as if he just met one of the ancient leaders, his mouth open in awe.

"Is this one pestering you?" a meow came from a well-built golden tabby tom.

Ridgepaw looked up and squealed like a mouse. "Liondusk! This is Emberpaw, he used to be a loner but now he joined RiverClan. Have you ever seen a horse, you better watch out for those horses I'm telling you. And the cows, Emberpaw's seen cows!".

The RiverClan apprentice exchanged a look with the ThunderClan cat, by the looks of it this apprentice Ridgepaw was a little hyper.

"Welcome to the clans young apprentice" the golden tabby meowed, "I'm Liondusk, Medicine Cat of ThunderClan."

This cat was a Medicine Cat! Emberpaw would have never expected such a strong cat to not have been a warrior, but with a small cat like Berryshade as Medicine Cat, what did he expect?

"Is he your apprentice?" Emberpaw flicked his tail to the rambling Ridgepaw, who was actually talking to the air.

Liondusk snorted, "If he was then I'd be in StarClan. No Ridgepaw is the deputies apprentice, my apprentice Baypaw is somewhere around here. You'll have to meet her."

Emberpaw nodded, as the ThunderClan Medicine Cat went off to talk to the other Medicine Cats. He had already met the WindClan one, she wasn't as nice as the others, her name was Iceblossom.

As the young apprentice gazed across the island, the scent of rat drifted through the air. But that wasn't possible, were there even rats on the island?

"Well look who it is" a recognizable voice sounded behind him.

Turning around, he was astonished to see who the voice belonged to.

"Dovepaw!" he hadn't seen the ShadowClan she-cat since their encounter at the border, she was going to help him confront Lightningcloud.

"Miss me?" she meowed, plopping down onto the grass and licking a paw.

He sat down next to her, "Maybe. What took ShadowClan so long? Isn't ThunderClan the farthest away?".

Dovepaw looked up, "Yeah they are, but Flintstar called a meeting, he was warning us..." she was cut of by a body walking in between them. A dark ginger she-cat stood tall above Emberpaw, her eyes an almost dark scarlet color.

"What were you going to say Dovepaw?" she meowed to the apprentice, "You were just telling this apprentice how Flintstar told everyone to keep their mouths shut weren't you?".

The apprentice sighed, "Oh cool it Bloodpool, you think your so much better than everyone just because your a warrior. Newsflash your not even two-moons older than me!".

The warrior looked as if she were about to respond, but stopped as a yowl sounded from the Tall Rock.

"Everyone gather around!" Fernstar's loud voice echoed around the cat-filled clearing. Behind her stood the other three leaders, Ivorystar of WindClan, Crimsonstar of ThunderClan, and Flintstar of ShadowClan.

As cats padded towards the rock, Emberpaw sat down on the cool grass next to Dovepaw. He exchanged a quick glance with her, staring into her bright blue eyes.

A shard the color of emerald lay beneath her one iris, she truly had the most beautiful eyes.

"RiverClan are faring well" Fernstar announced loudly, "We have one new apprentice since last moon, his name is Emberpaw."

Cats cheered and welcome him, as Emberpaw felt the hot glare of many cats on his pelt. A snort came from Flintstar, who was looking at the gray apprentice cautiously.

"I never heard of his birth, was he born in RiverClan?" he asked, having no right to ask the question.

The gray spotted leader glared, "No he wasn't Flintstar. Emberpaw was a loner until we found him, his mother and sister were killed in an adder attack. But he is a full fledged member of RiverClan now."

Lowering his gaze, Emberpaw could tell some cats were skeptical of her choice, but Fernstar seemed proud of him. The leader continued to speak of the lack of fish there once was, and as soon as she finished, it was Crimsonstar's turn.

"Not much has changed since last moon" she began, "Sunpoppy has had her litter of kits, three healthy toms". Many ThunderClan cats yowled in joy, as some ShadowClan cats rolled there eyes.

Next to speak was Flintstar, who was rambling on about twolegs setting up dens close to their home. Other than that they mentioned a queen named Twilightfern's new litter of kits, along with the deputies mate Echoscream expecting another litter.

As the dark strong-muscled leader finished up, he moved aside to allow Ivorystar to speak. Her gaze was clouded with something Emberpaw couldn't quite judge, something was troubling her deeply.

Looking around, he noticed that cats began to see the WindClan kits hiding behind a tree, along with a few elders. Emberpaw was beginning to think Aquashine was right.

"As many of you know, a fire spread through our camp a quarter moon ago. It destroyed everything, burning our dens to a crisp, and killing all of our prey. We managed to get everyone out, but two of our kits died from the smoke."

A yowl sounded from a pure white queen, who was huddling next to a small kit on the ground. That must be the mother of the two dead kits.

"But why is your whole clan here!?" Smokehaze of ThunderClan called out, flicking her tail to a small kit who as wandering over to a ThunderClan elder.

Ivorystar took in a deep breath and puffed her fur out. "We have had no other choice but to live on the island temporarily, there is few prey here, but we are surviving."

Yowls of disapproval sounded around the clearing, most coming from ShadowClan.

"Whats the big deal?" Dovepaw hissed into his ear, "We only meet here once a moon, and its not like we eat any of the prey here."

He agreed with the apprentice, WindClan's home was destroyed, they should be helping them not attacking them!

"It is against StarClan's will, go find somewhere else to live!" Moonclaw growled, his long claw scratching along a boulder. The WindClan deputy Daybreeze stood up to meet his gaze, anger filling her blue eyes.

"We have no other choice" Ivorystar hissed loudly, "I doubt any of you would give up part of your territory for us, especially you Flintstar."

The gray leader narrowed his ears back in a snarl, his fangs baring like an adder's. Emberpaw stared in horror as one ShadowClan cat through himself into a WindClan cat, fighting ruthlessly.

And then one after another, cats from each clan began fighting on the island.

He had no training! And now he was totally defenseless,_ in a battle against Tooth and Claw._


	13. The Battle

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 11! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, though my coal is to have 100 reviews by the time this fic is finished. I hope you guys like this chapter, you get at least some action. I still haven't decided how long this will be, but mostly likely between 20 or 25 chapters. BTW I updated all my other stories, and I just posted Awakened Spirits 2: Voices. Thanks, and please review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 11**

Dodging to the side,Emberpaw just barely missed the claws of a ShadowClan tom.

"Thunderbolt stop!" a hiss came from Dovepaw, who was lashing her tail warningly at the ginger tom. But he was already running away towards a WindClan cat, totally defenseless behind a tree.

Fights were breaking out across the entire island, it appeared that the battle was ShadowClan and ThunderClan, against RiverClan and WindClan.

He spotted Fernstar near the large rock, fighting off the ThunderClan deputy Thornbramble.

"Isn't this against the warrior code?" he asked Dovepaw, peering around to make sure no one was going to attack.

"Uh Yeah!" she growled, "I don't know whats with these mouse-brains, its like their brains turned to moosh!".

Suddenly he remembered something Berryshade told him about the gatherings. If StarClan was ever angry with the clans, they would cover the moon with clouds to show their anger.

Gazing up to the moon, Emberpaw became perplexed. The bright full moon was totally clear, not a cloud in sight.

"Does StarClan want this to happen?" he asked, turning around to look at Dovepaw. But the white she-cat was gone, as if she disappeared into thin air.

"Hey where'd you go?" he asked in confusion, but soon gasped as he saw her writhing on the ground, a gray ThunderClan cat on top of her.

"Get off!" Emberpaw hissed, bunching his back paws to spring into the strong warrior.

He soon recognized the cat as Smokehaze, one of the senior warriors of ThunderClan.

"Emberpaw no! You don't know how to fight!" a screech came from Aquashine, who was running up next to Dovepaw.

But the apprentice didn't listen, the sounds around him seemed to drain away, he couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing in his ears.

"Get off me you dirty otter!" Smokehaze growled, preparing to strike Emberpaw with a paw.

But he was so angered from this cat attacking Dovepaw, that the gray apprentice didn't even feel the blow. He bent down to sink his fangs into the toms ear, a yowl of pain rising from the cats throat.

Most cats would have let the tom go by now, but that wasn't good enough for Emberpaw. With a quick nip to the paw, he sent the ThunderClan cat running towards the crossing log back to his territory.

"And don't come back!" he spat, fur rising in anger.

How dare Smokehaze just attack an apprentice like that, especially in the middle of the gathering! This may have been his first one, but he knew off that it wasn't supposed to go like this!

Turning around, the apprentice expected to see the others fighting, but Dovepaw and Aquashine stood there, their mouths open in a gasp.

"What?" he asked in disarray, why were they staring at him like that?

Aquashine stepped forward first, "Where did you learn to fight like that? No one in RiverClan taught you those moves."

"Oh" Emberpaw shuffled his paws in plight, "Well I don't really know, I just saw him on top of Dovepaw and I attacked. Why was I good?".

"Good?" Dovepaw snorted, "You were great!" she dashed over to him and gave Emberpaw a lick on the cheek.

"Thanks" he mumbled, his ears hot from embarrassment at the ShadowClan cats lick.

Suddenly all three cats were aware of the battle surrounding them, as a loud yowl split through the clearing. All eyes darted towards two cats battling each other, it was Moonclaw of ShadowClan and Badgerleap of WindClan.

Both cats were fighting ruthlessly as blood sprayed the grass. Most cats were fighting normally, but this seemed to be a step above the others.

Moonclaw raked down the brown toms pelt, his claws slicing through the warriors flank with extreme ease.

But Badgerleap earned his name for a reason, and jumped out of Moonclaw's reach, and took him by the scruff.

_Someone has to do something, _Emberpaw though urgently. If not then the two cats would surely tear each other apart!

But just as the thought crossed Emberpaw's mind, he saw the to familiar dark gray pelt of Lightningcloud streaking through the hordes of cats, towards the fighting warriors.

Easily bolting between them, he rammed Badgerleap out of the way, and glared at Moonclaw to stop.

"This is a gathering!" he snarled to everyone, "If you think StarClan is angry about WindClan staying on the island, then how do you think they'll feel about this?".

Great, this was just like Lightningcloud! To act like the hero that stopped the great battle amongst the clans, when truly he was probably just trying to gain respect and trust.

"Your right" Crimsonstar sighed from her spot by a WindClan warrior, "WindClan has a right to stay on this island if StarClan approves. But unless one of our Medicine Cats receive something within a moon, then you'll need to leave by the next gathering".

Ivorystar glared furiously at the cats attacking her clan, as Flintstar agreed to the ThunderClan leaders terms.

Emberpaw just caught a glance coming from Lightningcloud that was headed in Flintstar's direction. The RiverClan deputy bowed his head to the ShadowClan leader, exchanging a small smile to Moonclaw as well.

As cats began to disperse through the clearing, Dovepaw turned urgently to Emberpaw.

"Did you see that?" she hissed quietly, "Did you see what Lightningcloud did to Flintstar?".

He nodded, "I'm afraid so, does this mean that RiverClan and ShadowClan are plotting together?" wouldn't they have known by now if this was true.

Dovepaw shook her head, "I don't think so, at least not the rest of the clan. But I do think something is going on between Lightningcloud and Flintstar."

He agreed with the ShadowClan she-cat, whatever it was they had to find out. If he was ever going to get revenge for Terra, then Emberpaw needed to know everything about his so called father.

"We need to meet soon" he added, "Alone."

Dovepaw nodded, "We can meet in two sunrises, how about near the shoreline. I can go there without crossing onto your border, and say I'm looking for herbs for Sweetwillow."

Finally they were going to meet alone, they needed to plan together to prove Lightningcloud was evil.

"In two sunrises" he bowed his head, looking up to the full moon._ This was the beginning of revenge for Emberpaw, and Terra. _

_

* * *

_

**Who should die by the end of the book? (Pick 1)  
**

**1.) Emberpaw**

**2.) Dovepaw**

**3.) Lightningcloud**

**4.) Fernstar**

**5.) Aquashine  
**


	14. The Proposition

**A/N: **Okay here's Chapter 12! It didn't take me to long did it? Well anyway I wrote this one in between classes this morning, I just started online school yesterday, its really cool! Hopefully I'll get more writing done tonight and post some more chapters tommorow. But on Thursday I'm starting a job at the Chinese Restaurant across the street from me, so updates may be slower! Thanks and do you think I could make it to 65 reviews? Thats only six people to review! :)

~Leo~

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Dusk shaded the outside of the apprentice den. Emberpaw sat at the edge of the water, keeping his eyes on the final warrior who was about to call it a night.

Acorntail stood pacing around the clearing, pouncing as something distracted him from the corner of his eyes.

Emberpaw shook his head as Acorntail realized it was his own tail, and looked nervously to make sure no one was watching.

_Not the brightest cat of RiverClan, _the gray apprentice smiled as the warrior padded softly back into the warriors den, finally it was clear.

Careful not to wake either of his den mates, the gray apprentice carefully stepped over the plump Blizzardpaw, who was snoring loudly next to his sister.

The bright moon hung low in the sky, barely two nights away from the half-moon.

_Berryshade and Sandpaw will be going to the moonpool, _he thought, gazing over towards the small Medicine Cat home.

Emberpaw had heard the elderly Medicine Cat saying that Sandpaw would receive her full name, and that would mean Timberpaw and Eelpaw would receive their warrior names as well.

_I wish I could be a warrior, _but how could he learn the ways of the warrior code if he didn't have a mentor yet!

Fernstar had said for the past few days that she would give him a mentor, but still nothing. Finally Flametree and Cloudstorm reminded her this morning, and the leader had agreed to hold the ceremony at Sun-High tomorrow.

As the apprentice padded through the silver glowing forest, he wondered who in RiverClan could be his mentor. It could be Cloudstorm, he was one of the senior warriors, not to mention Fernstar's brother.

But Emberpaw didn't want some old warrior to be his mentor, he wanted someone young like Troutstream or Ivythorn.

_Or Aquashine._

His eyes lit ablaze with a burning feeling, she just had to be his mentor! Her beautiful sapphire-like eyes, and her pelt that gleamed like rippling water underneath silver moonlight.

_Wait a second! _Emberpaw paused and shook his head, he couldn't be in love with Aquashine!

_Or could I? _

He had never felt that feeling before, not since Emberpaw first set his eyes on the beautiful young warrior.

_But I'm just an apprentice, and she's a warrior! _And even if for some odd reason, Aquashine felt the same about him. They still couldn't be mates until Emberpaw became a warrior, and he didn't even have a mentor yet!

As the young apprentice's thoughts drifted to what cute kits the two of them would have, he didn't notice a branch underneath his paws, and tripped over it clumsily.

"Ow!" that hurt! Feeling the crackled dry Leaf-Fall leaves underneath his pelt, Emberpaw pushed with his paws to sit up.

As he groomed his leaf-ridden tail, the gray apprentice didn't notice a pelt stalking among the trees. But as a leaf crunched a few fox-lengths away, he rose his gaze.

"Hello?" he asked into the darkness, his pelt rising in fear.

What if a warrior caught him? Fernstar would for sure punish him for being out in the middle of the night for no reason! But what if it wasn't a RiverClan warrior, he was awfully close to the ShadowClan border!

Peering closer into the brambles, he noticed a pelt among the bushes. And then all at once the figure came leaping towards him, pummeling him to the ground.

"Don't hurt me!" he yowled, cowering to the ground like a scared kit.

"Hey Goose-Brain" a voice meowed from on top of him. Suddenly realizing the sarcasm in the voice, Emberpaw looked behind him.

"Dovepaw! Thank StarClan its you, I thought a warrior was going to kill me!".

The white she-cat leapt onto the ground, and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Emberpaw, I think your more dramatic then the queens sometimes" and then she rose her eyes as something clicked.

"Are you a queen Emberpaw? Is that why your so dramatic? But where are your kits!? Oh I see your still expecting them, well don't worry we'll get you to the nursery straight away!".

Emberpaw scowled as she began to lead him away back towards ShadowClan camp.

"Haha, very funny" he meowed as Dovepaw turned with a smile spread across her face. "Now what did you have to tell me? Do you have a plan to stop Lightningcloud?".

The ShadowClan apprentice curled her tail and plopped down onto the leaves and bracken. "I have more than a plan! I have news!" she meowed while eyes became round, "You'll never guess who visited ShadowClan camp last night".

The gray apprentice turned his head to the side, "Who?".

Dovepaw sighed, "Lightningcloud you twit! He came to ShadowClan camp and went to talk with Moonclaw and Smokestar. The whole clan was shocked!".

This changed everything! Not only was Lightningcloud an evil cat, but he was entering ShadowClan territory and speaking with the leader and deputy!

"Did you hear what they said?" he asked urgently, padding closer to Dovepaw.

"Oh yes I heard everything, I just ran right into Smokestar's cave and let me listen to their whole conversation!" Dovepaw snapped, rolling her eyes.

Looking at Emberpaw for a short moment, the apprentice sighed.

"No. I didn't hear what they said, but Smokestar made it clear that Lightningcloud was welcome in camp. A few warriors weren't happy though."

The she-cat heightened her gaze, "You remember Venomfang and Cougartooth?".

Those were the two cats Emberpaw met when he first ventured into the forest, he remembered them.

"Well they're on apprentice duties now because they said a RiverClan cat shouldn't be in ShadowClan camp. I mean I know they're annoying, but thats a little harsh."

Dovepaw began to ramble on for a short moment about how annoying most of the cats in ShadowClan were, especially her brother Thistlepaw. Finally Emberpaw just couldn't take it anymore, she talked more than the elders!

"You said you had a plan?" the gray tom meowed, interrupting the white apprentice in mid ramble.

Hopefully he didn't risk venturing out here in the middle of the night for nothing, but deep down Emberpaw knew Dovepaw's brain was working up something.

"Oh yeah I have one!" she exclaimed while turning to him. "So the reason you hate him so much is because he left your mother when she was pregnant with you right?" she asked while looking at him with her blue gaze.

Emberpaw nodded, "And that he's evil and trying...".

"Yes, Yes. We know, he's evil and trying to take over RiverClan" Dovepaw interrupted. "But the thing you have to realize, is that Lightningcloud doesn't seem evil to the rest of your clan. To them he's the strong, moody deputy!".

What she was saying was true, though some of the cats like Berryshade knew deep down his heart was black.

"So what do I do?" Emberpaw twitched his whiskers, laying down onto the cool bracken floor.

"Okay" Dovepaw inched closer, "You have to show Fernstar and the rest of the clan, who Lightningcloud really is on the inside! You have to try and get him to attack you in front of the clan, then they might believe you!".

Emberpaw had to admit the plan was a good one, but how was he going to do it?

"I can't just very well ask him to attack me in front of the whole clan! He needs a reason to!" didn't Dovepaw understand that.

A smile spread across the white she-cats face as she curled her tail, _"Then give him a reason." _


	15. The Malicious

**A/N: **Here's lucky number 13! I apologize immensely for not updating many of my stories, I've been working six hour shifts every night and it makes me so tired that I can't write. But hopefully I'll be able to write some tonight and during the week! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and in this you get to see the dark side of some of our little kitties, not to mention some for-shadowing, see if you can spot it!

~Leo~

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

A bright white tail popped out from behind a Thistle Bush, making Emberpaw's eyes dart forward. Immediately rushing out from his hiding spot, the gray apprentice sped after the rabbit.

He had never hunted rabbit before, especially so close to RiverClan territory. The aroma wreathed underneath his small pink nose, he had never smelled something so delicious!

The bright green grass underneath his lithe body blew in the cool Leaf-Fall breeze, giving the young tom more energy to chase after his prey.

The white rabbit was only a fox-length ahead of him, moving in every direction possible to try and avoid the RiverClan cats grasp.

"Not fast enough!" he growled with determination, pushing forward with an extra boost to take the rabbit down. With just one swipe away, Emberpaw heard his name being called and looked up.

"Wake up you lazy lump!"

Immediately Emberpaw jerked awake, his breathing quickened from the hunt in his dream. Frostpaw was standing over him, a spotted white paw pressed against his chest.

"Sorry" he groaned, pushing himself up, "I'm up now."

Emberpaw could see dawn light flooding through the trees and into RiverClan camp, the sunlight glistening into the Apprentices den.

Instantly his mind jolted back to the following night as he returned back to camp, Fernstar had come into the den just as he fell asleep to tell him about the ceremony this morning.

"I didn't miss it did I?" he asked quickly to Frostpaw, who was looking at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Nearly" she meowed, "But don't worry, I knew to wake you up after such a late night. It was nearly Moon-High that you returned."

His blood froze cold with shock, Frostpaw knew!

"Don't worry" she held a paw in the air, "I swear I won't tell. Though she must be an important she-cat". Frostpaw smiled as she padded outside, flicking her tail playfully at Emberpaw.

The gray apprentice stood there with his mouth gaping wide open.

_Either I'm the stupidest cat in the world, _he thought still in shock, _or the luckiest. _

"Let all cats old enough to fish in the stream, gather here beneath the Tall-Log!" Fernstar called from the center of camp, her gray pelt glistening in the morning light.

"So soon?" he gasped quietly, Emberpaw was suddenly overwhelmed.

Being an apprentice was one step closer to outing Lightningcloud, he would finally learn to fight! But at the same time the young apprentice felt nervous, did he have the makings of a RiverClan cat?

He didn't have the knack for swimming the rest of the clan did, or the experience of the warrior code. But nonetheless, it was time for Emberpaw to get a mentor.

Blizzardpaw and Timberpaw padded past him, the pudgy white tom accidentally bumping into him.

"Sorry" he mumbled, while turning towards Emberpaw.

But instead of stopping, the white apprentice fell backwards onto a passing Timberpaw.

"You stupid fat loaf get off of me!" the dark brown cat pushed Blizzardpaw off with ease, chuffing in anger.

"I'm sorry" a quiet meow came from the pure white tom, who was licking himself in embarrassment, throwing a glance to anyone in range. Instead of accepting his apology, Timberpaw padded closer to the younger apprentice and growled.

"Instead of apologizing, try laying off of the mice" he chuckled, "I swear the queens are bigger than you!".

"Hey!" Emberpaw finally put in. "Blizzardpaw already apologized. Instead of making it worse why don't you just accept it and move on".

Instantly the tom's half-brothers ears perked, and Emberpaw knew he had just caused trouble.

"I'm sorry Kittypet" he meowed with fake remorse, "I'm sorry that RiverClan allows fat cows and kittypets into their ranks, I'm sorry that it wont be that way for long".

His last words dug deep into the tom's soul, Timberpaw was planning something as well, perhaps with Lightningcloud. And with one last glare, Timberpaw turned slowly and padded back towards the gathering cats, chuckling next to Eelpaw.

Keeping a sharp glare on his half brother, Emberpaw then turned to Blizzardpaw, who was lowering his head in what appeared to be embarrassment and sorrow.

"Don't listen to him" Emberpaw flicked the toms pelt gently, "So what if your a little big for your age, I'm sure with a little battle training and hunting your be as fit as Fernstar."

A smile finally spread across the plump cats face, "You really think so?".

"Of course!" Emberpaw cuffed him over the ears playfully, "Now come on, lets go see who Fernstar gives me as a mentor, maybe we can train together."

As the two toms went towards the Tall Log, Fernstar finally leapt atop her calling post, Lightningcloud only a fox-length below.

"Cats of RiverClan!" her voice echoed across the camp, almost loud enough to vibrate through the grounds core. Fernstar was about to continue, but excited yowls burst through the clearing, as five bundles ran into the crowd of cats.

"I want to become an apprentice!" Shellkit squeaked loudly, as Torchkit chimed in as well.

"Get back here" Hawkdawn scolded her kits, "This is for warriors not two-moon old kits!".

Milkfeather tried to gather her three kits as well, but only did she do so once Troutstream assisted her. Once all was quiet, and the kits were confined to the nursery once again, Fernstar continued on with the ceremony.

"It is time for Emberpaw to have a mentor, so he can learn the ways of the warrior code. I apologize this came so late" she bowed her head to the gray apprentice,

"But I'm glad he has joined our ranks and one day become a full blooded RiverClan warrior."

A chuckled came from Eelpaw, who was sneering next to Timberpaw, and only with a sharp glare from their father did they stop.

"Having already held his apprentice ceremony, then by the powers of StarClan, I name Aquashine as Emberpaw's mentor. May you train him as well as Flametree trained you."

Adrenaline immediately rushed through the gray tom's veins, as he padded forward to touch noses with Aquashine. There she was, so beautiful in the pale dawn light, her eyes glowing with as much beauty as StarClan themselves.

_But I need to learn how to fight, not fall in love, _he thought quickly.

_Once I take Lightningcloud down, maybe I can think about Aquashine. Maybe then it would even grow to something much more. _


	16. The Dizzy

**A/N: **Yay here's Chapter 14 of Terra! I expect there to be about 25 chapters total, so estimate about 11 chapters left until the end of Terra! But Don't worry I'm working on the outline now of Terra: Blood Moon. You might see a glimpse of Emberpaw (I'm not going to reveal his warrior name like I did with Burningheart) but other than that there are whole new characters in a whole different clan! What do you guys think, ThunderClan or WindClan? Well Can't say much more, I'm off to my nephews B-Day party! He is 2 today, yay! Think I can get 75 reviews? Please?

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 14**

"Come on Emberpaw! Let's go train!".

He looked up to see Aquashine beckoning him from the willow tree he was sitting under, her sapphire blue eyes reflecting the setting sun as dusk approached.

"Alright" he sighed.

They had been training nearly the whole day, if this was how it was going to be everyday, then Emberpaw was going to become an elder sooner than he thought.

"Oh come on its not that bad", his mentor flicked Emberpaw's ear playfully. "Look on the bright side" she meowed positively, "At least Acorntail returned from the hunting patrol early, now you can train with Frostpaw!".

_Frostpaw. _The only cat in the whole clan that knew he snuck away to meet with Dovepaw. But she just thought it was some love of his, and Emberpaw trusted they older apprentice to keep her word.

Hopefully she did.

"So..." Aquashine began to talk while gazing at the setting sun, "How are you adjusting to RiverClan? It must be a lot to take in."

He shrugged, "Its alright, Everyone here is really nice". And then he caught the sight of Timberpaw and Eelpaw teasing Blizzardpaw again, "Almost everyone."

His mentor seemed to catch the drift and narrowed her eyes, turning to look in the two brothers directions.

"I'll take care of this" she growled, "Those two need to learn some respect."

Emberpaw watched with interest as the gray she-cat padded to the two unknowing brothers, and a sad looking Blizzardpaw who was on the ground.

Instantly both apprentices began yowling as Aquashine pinned them to the ground with her paws.

"You two have been nothing but trouble since you were a moon old!" she snapped while Timberpaw yowled like a terrified kit. Once Aquashine decided that the two had enough, she turned them towards Blizzardpaw.

"Now what are you going to say to this nice apprentice?" she growled in Timberpaw's ear.

"That he's a fat...!" he was cut off as Aquashine bit his scruff, and immediately his expression changed.

"Sorry Blizzardpaw, your the skinniest cat in the clans" both apprentices mewed like scolded kits.

Blizzardpaw simply looked in shock at what Aquashine was doing, no one had ever scolded the two brothers before, not since Lightningcloud became deputy.

"Good" she hissed while loosening her grip on them, "But next time try it with a little less sarcasm."

The moment Aquashine released the two brothers, they went running towards the apprentices den, their tails in between their legs.

"Wow!" was all Emberpaw could say as he walked up to Aquashine.

"That was amazing!" Blizzardpaw screeched, running into Aquashine and covering her in licks of thanks. The plump white tom barely noticed that he was tipping the warrior over, but when he did he made sure to stop.

"Just because their father is the almighty Lightningcloud doesn't mean they can act like pesky little badgers whenever they want to", she spat while still enraged.

Suddenly Emberpaw realized that he never wanted to catch Aquashine when she was mad, it was scarier than a herd of cows running towards you!

"Now come on" she hissed to her apprentice, "Are we going to train or not?".

* * *

Night fell onto the outskirts of RiverClan camp, as Emberpaw followed his mentor reluctantly out into the darkness. The bare tree branches seemed to curl like claws above his head, and clouds now separated the forest from the stars.

"I thought apprentices didn't train at night" he meowed while trying to keep close to Aquashine.

She barely turned, "They usually don't, but you need extra training if your ever going to become a warrior. And I learned that fighting in total darkness enhances your senses, so even when you can't see your opponent, you can still fight them."

So Aquashine wanted him to practice fighting blind, that was great for his first training session! Ever!

"There's Frostpaw" his mentor meowed as they came to a small clearing. "I really do feel bad for her, Acorntail isn't the brightest star in the sky if you catch my drift. It still baffles me that he and Flametree are from the same litter."

Emberpaw looked at Aquashine like a twoleg with rabies, "Are you serious? Flametree? The smartest warrior in the clan, they're siblings!?".

She nodded, "Yup, and I bet you wont believe this either. Guess who Fernstar's littermate was?".

Emberpaw looked perplexed, her didn't realize Fernstar had any siblings or even kin in the clan.

"Who?".

"Cloudstorm" Aquashine meowed, and instantly Emberpaw realized they did look considerably a lot alike. Not to mention Cloudstorm had the same strong attitude as his sister.

"Finally!" a snort came from Frostpaw as they joined her and her mentor, "I thought you had fallen into the stream again."

"Don't be rude Frostpaw" Acorntail meowed from underneath a bare oak tree, "That must have been a very hard time for Emberpaw."

He smiled as the elder tom defended him, maybe Acorntail wasn't as bad as most of the cats said he was. But suddenly the light brown tom crept to the ground, his ears perked straight up.

"Did any of you hear that?" he whispered to the two apprentices and Aquashine, "It sounded like twolegs."

Frostpaw just rolled her eyes, and Aquashine did the same. "It was just a twig you twit!" his apprentice meowed with a sigh, "Now come on I want to show Emberpaw that battle move I made."

"You made a battle move?" he asked with interest, "I thought you only taught apprentices moves that have been passed down through the clan."

"Well yes" Frostpaw confessed, "But once you see this one I'm sure you'll use it in a future battle! Now come on Acorntail I need you as a battle partner."

Reluctantly, the spooked tom padded over towards his apprentice, and stood ready to fight right where she told him to.

"Now" the she-cat began, "If your ever fighting an old warrior like Acorntail or Aquashine" she ignored the deep growl coming from Emberpaw's mentor.

"Then you need a way to tire them out!" she gaze with a smile at her mentor, "And now I give you the Dizzy Tackle!".

"The Dizzy Tackle?" Aquashine echoed, "Well this should be entertaining to say the least."

But before Emberpaw could respond, Frostpaw darted forward towards her mentor, but instead of tackling him, she began running around in circles.

Acorntail tried to follow the white blur that was Frostpaw, but his eyes just rolled in confusion. Frostpaw must have spun around her mentor at least twenty times before Acorntail finally became to dizzy and collapsed onto the ground.

In a matter of seconds the white spotted she-cat was ontop of him, pinning him down with a smile.

"See?" she meowed, _"The Dizzy Tackle!"._


	17. The Spirit

**A/N: **Okay here's chapter 15! Finally we get to see StarClan in this fic, jeez! Even though this is a bit shorter than usual, I have been writing like crazy and should update soon! Oh and please check out and review my new story, "The Woods Run Red!". I hope you all like this chapter and my new story, as well as I just updated Age of Lost Souls. Thats about it for now, seeya! And as always please review!

~Leo~

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

A Leaf-Fall breeze blew through the chilly night air, as the gray apprentice finally finished trekking through RiverClan territory, and made it back to camp.

The streams that were bubbling along swiftly into the lake was the only noise that filled the forest. Emberpaw looked up at the dark sky with unease, he didn't like being out here in the dark all alone.

Leaping across the largest stream, Emberpaw thanked StarClan that he didn't fall in, that wasn't how he wanted to end his already horrid day.

But as he entered the camp of RiverClan, the gray tom was overcome with fatigue.

_I need to sleep, _he thought as a yawn came upon him, he had never been so tired in his life!

Heading over towards the apprentices den, Emberpaw made sure he was awake to jump over the small stream that surrounded the den. Easily making it across, he pushed aside the hanging lichen and entered the warm cozy den.

Blizzardpaw and Frostpaw were curled up in a corner, the plump tom warming his sister like the sun.

Brothers Timberpaw and Eelpaw were sleeping in the center of the den, one that was reserved for the eldest of the apprentices.

Carefully stepping over the snoozing cats, Emberpaw found a nice but slightly cooler spot near the back of the den, and curled up in his soft moss bed.

He curled his fluffy gray tail around his body to warm his small pink nose, and in a matter of seconds Emberpaw felt himself drifting away, as sleep overtook him.

Silence was all that filled the young toms mind for a few short moments, and the sound of rushing water could be heard.

_Is it raining? _He thought while still drowsy, sometimes the river got larger when it rained, but never did it sound so loud as this.

A spray of mist woke Emberpaw with a jerk as he sneezed loudly, what was this!?

"Hello young one" a soft voice made the RiverClan apprentice turn abruptly, this wasn't a cat of RiverClan.

Her pelt was a bright white shade, she looked as if snow had slipped into her pelt and absorbed into her fur. And the cats eyes were bright blue almost indigo, that seemed to curve like a crescent moon.

"My name is Moonspirit" she meowed finally, "I was Medicine Cat of RiverClan moons before Fernstar's mother was born."

"Moonspirit?!" he echoed in utter shock, as his mind drifted back many moons ago.

_"The night I gave birth to you and your sister, I was contacted by StarClan. You remember when I told you about the cats that live in the stars?"._

_ Ember nodded, "I remember. They're the spirits of all the cats that have died." _

_Terra smiled, "I was contacted by a cat named Moonspirit. She told me that one of my kits will face a destiny unlike any other, and that this kit must uncover secrets from the clans. Ones that could destroy their future." _

That was the day Terra died, and the day Emberpaw knew what his life had in store for him.

"I knew your mother for a brief time" Moonspirit mewed softly, "I am sorry she had die in such a horrible way, but at least she had you."

Emberpaw turned his head, his amber eyes watering from the memory of his mothers death.

"Why am I here?" his voice cracked with emotion, "Is this StarClan?".

"It is" Moonspirit bowed her head as she look at the waterfall only fox-lengths in front of them. A thin layer of water poured like sparkling crystals into a small moonlit pool, creating an endless amount of tiny rainbows.

"I am here to tell you, what your mother could not. I'm here to tell you that your getting closer to the truth Emberpaw" her eyes flickered with darkness for a moment, as he waited to hear what else she would say.

"There are secrets hidden deeply in the land of RiverClan" Moonspirit whispered like a nights breeze, "And some which are darker than even you could imagine, _are still waiting to be unearthed."_


	18. The Ambush

**A/N: Yay super fast update! I am a writing Machine, I wrote three chapters for Terra today! My goal is to finish this story within a week so I can prepare for NaNoWriMo, I f you havn't already voted there is a poll on my profile! Well there isn't much more to say, but please can I get a few reviews? I would update again tommorow If I made it to 90 reviews :) That's only 8 reviews, please can we try? Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 16**

Soft sounds of whispering wreathed around the enclosed den.

Emberpaw lay in his soft moss bed, dreaming that he was talking with Aquashine. Her beautiful silver-blue pelt rippling under the moonlight, and her diamond like eyes that sparkled more than crystals.

They were talking about having kits together, how beautiful they would be. Having Emberpaw's dark gray fur, and Aquashine's beautiful blue eyes.

But then another image replaced Aquashines. This cat had light gray fur, and long white whiskers that curled like reeds down by the lake.

_Dovepaw? _Why was Emberpaw dreaming about Dovepaw? He could almost smell the ShadowClan scent on her, wait a second. He could smell ShadowClan, it was all around him!

Bolting up out of his nest, Emberpaw gasped in shock as he saw the outline of figures stalking around the den. And the sounds of fighting in the distance could barely be heard, ShadowClan was attacking!

Right in the center of RiverClan territory! It seemed Frostpaw had the same realization in her mind as her round blue eyes stared at Emberpaw in horror.

"Be careful" he warned to the white she-cat, "We don't know where or how many there are."

Although this was his first battle, Emberpaw somehow knew what was waiting out there, kind of like instinct.

"Remember" the apprentice meowed to him quietly, "If you find yourself fighting some big old cat, use the dizzy tackle."

"Okay" he meowed as they moved towards the entrance slowly, it seemed Blizzardpaw, Timberpaw and Eelpaw had already left the den. Why hadn't they woken either of them up?

As Frostpaw pulled across the hanging lichen, both gasped as they saw the sight before them. Pretty much all of the clan was out fighting, and they weren't talking about RiverClan.

ShadowClan cats streamed into the camp, their stench polluting the fishy river smell that was RiverClan.

"Why are they doing this?" he asked Frostpaw.

But the white spotted she-cat had already pounced onto Thunderbolt, a ShadowClan warrior.

"Stupid Otter!" he screeched as Frostpaw bit onto his scruff, she hadn't used the dizzy tackle yet. Emberpaw leapt forward, soaring across the stream like an eagle, and dove into the large gray warrior with a great force.

He may not have had much training, but Emberpaw was born with a large frame, much like his father. Frostpaw leapt off of Thunderbolt as both he and Emberpaw fell to the ground.

The apprentice tried to pin him down, but the warrior was just to strong and threw him a fox-length away. He coughed up dirt that fell into his mouth, and by the time he looked back, Thunderbolt had run off to fight someone else.

"Fox-Dung!" Emberpaw spat, why had he let the warrior get the best of him?

But what else would have happened, after all Aquashine hadn't exactly trained him that much in fighting. A horde of cats were fighting next to the warriors and leaders den, thank StarClan they weren't fighting near the nursery.

But as he gazed over towards the safe haven that was the nursery, Emberpaw gasped as he saw Otterkit wandering outside.

"Get inside!" he yowled, running over to her. But as the gray apprentice began to race towards the small kit, he felt an extraordinary force bolt into him.

Emberpaw felt like a monster had hit him full force, and could hear the cracking of one of his ribs. He rammed into the ground hard and dirt flew up into the air, who had attacked him?

Coughing up bits of blood, the gray apprentice turned his head in terror to see a large gray tom standing over him. And those paws, pure white as snow and as large as a Lions slammed into Emberpaw's chest full force.

"Lightningcloud?" he asked while the wind was still knocked out of him, why was the deputy attacking him?

"Shut up you stupid filth!" the deputy growled deeply, "I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Your planning something aren't you?".

Emberpaw's eyes widened in shock, had he really been that obvious? _He's going to kill me, _the look in the toms fierce yellow eyes made that apparent.

Emberpaw's own father was going to end his life.

But just as the tom un-sheathed his long claws, and prepared to slice open Emberpaw's neck, Fernstar rammed into her deputy with a force stronger than a tornado.

"How dare you attack one of our own!" she hissed full of anger.

Lightningcloud writhed under her grip and was about to get free, but not before Fernstar slashed her claws across his face, leaving a nasty gash. The battle was beginning to break up, and ShadowClan was gathering near the exit.

"This isn't over!" Lightningcloud spat from next to Flintstar and Moonclaw. "I'm going to have revenge on all of you! _And next time I'm going to attack to kill!". _


	19. The Outsider

**A/N: **Yay thanks for who reviewed! I didn't get to 90 but five reviews isn't bad! Here's Chapter 17, and so begins the countdown to the final chapter of Terra! Eight chapters left, plus an epilogue which might be rather short. I am trying to finish this by Halloween, because November 1st I am starting "Zodiac" for NaNoWriMo. This story is going to be awesome guys, I'm sure your going to love it! I'm writing the outline right now and I really like how its turning out. There are going to be eight, yes eight POV's, but they will be split up each chapter. Well enough rambling, please review!

~Leo~

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Dovepaw looked deep through the tall pine trees,trying to spot the streams that ran through RiverClan camp.

But it was way to far for even eyes as good as hers to see, and without sunlight it was almost impossible.

It had been two days since the dreaded attack on RiverClan, and Dovepaw was still wondering if Emberpaw was okay. The patrol who was sent to attack didn't include her, but Thistlepaw her brother went on it.

He said that Lightningcloud attacked Emberpaw in front of all the clans, but the RiverClan leader Fernstar saved him and gave that nasty slash across the deputies face.

"Piece of Fox-Dung" Dovepaw mumbled as she turned her gaze to see Lightningcloud and Moonclaw talking outside Flintstar's den.

First of all why was he in ShadowClan? He was a RiverClan cat for StarClan's sake! Not to mention deputy!

_Emberpaw was right about everything! Lightningcloud is plotting with my own clan to take down Fernstar. _The gray she-cat chuffed in anger, why did ShadowClan _always _have to live up to the reputation they earned so many moons ago?

Whatever happened to the peace they went through when the ancient leader Tigerstar became leader. Dovepaw had to correct herself though, because this was the second Tigerstar to become leader of ShadowClan.

The first was one of her ancestors who was first deputy of ThunderClan, then became leader of ShadowClan.

_Sounds a lot like someone I know, _she turned a sharp gaze towards Lightningcloud. Staring out into the darkening forest, a scent drifted through the rain-filled air.

It was the scent of ShadowClan leader Flintstar. But what in StarClan's name was he doing out in the forest at this time? Leaders rarely went off to hunt without their deputy or another patrol, this was odd behavior for Dovepaw's leader.

"Your up to something" she growled while staring into the forest, narrowing her blue eyes in slits.

"Thistlepaw!" she snapped to her littermate who was playing with a leaf near a pine tree, "Follow me".

Instantly the light brown tom set the leaf down and padded over towards his sister.

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously, probably still afraid from the one time Dovepaw led him into a fox's nest.

"I smell Flintstar's scent in the forest, I think he might be planning another attack on RiverClan. We need to find out what he's doing out there!" she told her brother quickly but quietly.

Thistlepaw sighed, "But I'm supposed to wait her for Echoscream, she was going to take me to hunt lizards."

"Who cares about Lizards!" she snapped while batting him with a paw, "This is serious Thistlepaw, it could mean a war between both clans!".

Didn't he understand the severity of this situation? Never before had a clan attacked another clan for no apparent reason, at least not since Dovepaw was born.

Without waiting for another stupid protest from Thistlepaw, she leapt behind a bramble bush and began to travel out towards the scent. Slowly the forest became darker as the sun set behind the rolls of gray clouds, it was going to be very dark tonight with no moon.

"I don't like it out here" Thistlepaw whined, "It's cold and dark, I want to go back to camp!".

Dovepaw turned abruptly, "What are you a kit? For StarClan's sake Thistlepaw! I swear a puny mouse has more courage than you!".

Seriously, if Thistlepaw got hit with a rose petal he'd probably be on the ground whimpering for his mother! Although Aspenroot probably would be glad to have her kits actually being kits again, she always did mother them to much.

Suddenly Dovepaw perked her ears as the scent grew much stronger.

"Stop" she flicked her tail at Thistlepaw as she listened for any voices. Dovepaw could hear the faint sound of whispering towards a small clearing where hardly anyone ever went.

There was a small cave where badgers liked to sleep, so it was usually pretty dangerous for cats.

"I don't hear anything" Thistlepaw meowed loudly, making Dovepaw swat him wit her paw.

"Shut up" she hissed quietly, "Do you want to be caught out here? Honestly I should brought a squirrel with me If I wanted someone that chattered that much!".

She ignored a slight retort from Thistlepaw, although he probably didn't have enough guts to say it to her face. As she moved closer towards the clearing, Dovepaw could just make out the strong muscled form of Flintstar standing.

_But who are you talking to? _She narrowed her eyes trying to see who it was. But it was all to dark to see anything, not to mention she was looking through a nettle patch.

"We need to prepare for the ambush on RiverClan" the ShadowClan meowed with a voice like ice, "Are you going to help or not?".

The next cat who spoke was obviously a she-cat, although Dovepaw was still not able to see her face or pelt color.

"I will" she whispered with a dark voice, "But only if I get to kill the one I'm looking for, you can promise me at least that Flintstar."

Dovepaw's eyes widened in shock, she wanted to kill someone in RiverClan!? But who? Why? There was a short silence as rain began to fall from the sky above, creating a suspenseful atmosphere.

"I still don't know why you'd want to kill a RiverClan cat, you hardly know any of them! What's this cats name anyway?" Flintstar growled, his voice still questioning.

Dovepaw perked her ears forward as a deep growl came from the she-cat.

"He isn't named what I once called him" she growled,_ "But I think nowadays he goes by the name of Emberpaw." _


	20. The Presage

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter 18, fast updates I know, really unusual for. I honestly don't know how I completed The Fourth Apprentice in Three Weeks, I had no life then. I'm almost done with the outline for Zodiac, I love it! And If you all read and review it on November 1st, I might just update my other stories during the month of November. Well only 7 more chapters left until the end of Terra, I may post Terra: Blood Moon in November, but because of NaNoWriMo, most likely December. **

**Well thats about all for now, I'm off to the library to rent Saw V. Can't wait for Saw VI on friday, my friend Tanedra is in it! **

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 18**

"We have to hurry!".

Dovepaw turned completely around and without even waiting for Thistlepaw, she began racing back towards ShadowClan camp. Images were darting across her mind of this cat killing Emberpaw, she had to do something to save him!

Complete darkness lay upon the forest, Dovepaw could barely see anything in front of her. But somehow with her adrenaline rushing at the thought of Emberpaw dieing, she managed to weave around each tree and shrub.

Her brother on the other paw wasn't doing so good.

"Wait for me!" Thistlepaw yelped as he rammed into another Pine Tree, "Hey Dovepaw wait!".

"I don't have time to wait!" she meowed loudly, not bothering to even stop for the slow apprentice.

What if she didn't get to RiverClan fast enough, What if Emberpaw died?

_No, _she told herself forcefully, _I'm not going to let that happen. _If Dovepaw could just get someone to help her, someone that would come with her to warn RiverClan of the ambush, but who?

"Aspenroot!" she finally realized her mother would help her with anything!

When Dovepaw and Thistlepaw were kits, their mother said if anything if ever happened and they needed help, ask her and she'll be there no matter what.

And as Dovepaw squeezed through the tunnel to enter ShadowClan camp, she could only hope that Aspenroot still meant what she once said.

"Where were you at this time of night?" a questioning meow came from Lionfoot who was standing at the fresh-kill pile.

She narrowed her blue eyes, "It's called hunting Lizard-Breath, ever heard of it?" for StarClan's sake did everyone have to question her?

Lionfoot eyed her suspiciously, "Then where's your prey? And where's that brother of yours anyway, I saw the two of you leaving!".

Dovepaw choked on her tongue, not knowing what to say, what could she say?

"Here I am Dovepaw!" a loud meow came from Thistlepaw who broke through the furze at the ShadowClan entrance.

"I found those two lizards you buried, I'll have to go back later to catch mine" he dropped two brown lizard's onto the fresh-kill pile, looking to see if Lionfoot bought the story.

_Thank you, _Dovepaw silently thought, Thistlepaw was useful after all! The brown footed warrior simply grunted as he padded away to eat with Bloodpool, _stupid old warrior!_

"How did you catch those lizard's so fast?" she snapped at Thistlepaw, as more rain began to fall from the darkening sky.

"I found two of them under a rock, see I told you Lizard's do matter! Oh and your welcome" he added, with a _mrrow _of laughter.

Dovepaw simply ignored her brother and rose her fluffy white head to look towards the warrior's den. She could faintly make out the bright tortoiseshell tail of her mother, of course she would be sleeping around all the other warriors!

"Go get Gempaw from the apprentices den, tell her we need her help".

Thistlepaw simply nodded and padded calmly over to the apprentices den, probably in order to not raise suspicions.

_Finally he listens to me! _Dovepaw knew she was hard on her brother from time to time, and she could admit she can be a bit snappy, but Thistlepaw mattered to her, deep down.

The white apprentice made sure no one was watching, and quietly padded into the warriors den. Aspenroot lay sleeping peacefully next to Firesky, their flanks rising evenly in a deep sleep.

Glaring at the sleeping Firesky, Dovepaw pondered putting more Mouse-Bile in his nest, but there were more important things!

"Aspenroot" she whispered while prodding her mother, Dovepaw didn't want to wake any of the other ShadowClan warriors. After a short moment of trying to wake her mother, the beautiful tortoiseshell finally rose her head to blink at Dovepaw sleepily.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" she asked urgently, looking around to make sure another clan wasn't attacking.

"I'm fine" Dovepaw meowed quietly, "But I have to talk to you _now" _she flicked her tail to the outside entrance, and Aspenroot nodded and followed behind her daughter.

A Myriad of freezing rain drops fell from the cloud-ridden sky, making Dovepaw shiver with unease.

"Dovepaw what's wrong?" Aspenroot asked with concern, totally unlike most ShadowClan stereotypes. Making sure no one was in hearing distance, the apprentice turned towards her mother to explain what happened.

"It's Flintstar" she told her mother urgently, "He's planning on another ambush in RiverClan, and there's some cat I've never seen before trying to kill one of the apprentices. We have to warn them!".

She took a brief moment to catch her breath as Aspenroot's curved emerald eyes grew round with disbelief.

"Dovepaw I don't know, It's going against the word of our leader. Not to mention their sure to find out we warned RiverClan, and what then?".

Dovepaw looked at her mother with a pleading glare, "Please mother, cats are going to die unless we do something. A friend of mine is going to be slaughtered unless we warn them, and I can't handle losing anyone else" she lowered her gaze as memories flooded back into her mind.

Her sister Bluepaw was murdered two days after being made an apprentice, Lightningcloud killed her. Not to mention Dovepaw and Thistlepaw's father died before they were born, in a border skirmish against ThunderClan.

"Alright" Aspenroot's words shocked Dovepaw, "I'll get Firesky to come with us, we're going to need a warrior to protect us."

Dovepaw tilted her head, "But your a warrior..." she trailed off in confusion.

Her mother turned to Dovepaw, "Not for long" she glanced down at her slightly round belly, "I'm expecting kits Dovepaw."

"What!?" she yelped in not only shock but anger, "Your expecting Firesky's kits?".

What was it with ShadowClan she-cats and getting pregnant every other moon, for StarClan's sake Dovepaw was only nine-moons old!

"We don't have time now" Aspenroot meowed firmly, "If we're going to warn RiverClan we best go soon, the storm is worsening".

And with out another word, the now expectant queen turned into the warriors den to awake Firesky. Dovepaw chuffed in anger as she thought about what it would be like to have more brothers and sisters.

_More lives to be taken from me, _at least she had Thistlepaw. Speaking of her slightly mental brother, there he was padding with a very sleepy Gempaw right towards her.

"I don't want to go" she complained in that winy voice Dovepaw hated oh so much, "Who cares about those stupid otters anyway, I say leave them be."

Dovepaw narrowed her eyes, "Gempaw lets not forget who's in love with a particular RiverClan apprentice, what was his name again?".

Thistlepaw turned with a smile, "Timberpaw I think, the RiverClan deputies kit. I think Flintstar would be keen to know why your so distracted on the border patrol all the time."

The black she-cat gaped in shock, but only lowered her gaze in a nod. Before Dovepaw could rub it in any more, Aspenroot came padding out of the warriors den with Firesky right behind her.

"I don't think this is right" he growled, "We can't just disobey our clan like this, its against the Warrior Code!".

"So is trying to slaughter another clan for no reason" Dovepaw hissed, they didn't even need him to come!

With a whisper from Aspenroot, the ginger tom finally nodded and motioned for them to go into the forest. The camp was pretty much deserted, and with the storm no one would see them leave.

But as Dovepaw padded closer to the Furze infested tunnel, she stopped as a large figure stood in her way. There stood Moonclaw with a grim look in his eyes his claws un-sheathed in attack mode.

"Where do you think all of you are going?".

Dovepaw lowered her gaze, they weren't going anywhere, _RiverClan was doomed. _

_

* * *

_**What names do you like for three main characters (she-cats) in Terra: Blood Moon (Pick 3)**

**1.) Cherrypaw**

**2.) Saffronpaw**

**3.) Ravenpaw**

**4.) Leopardpaw**

**5.) Scarletpaw**

**6.) Goldpaw  
**


	21. The Enigma

**A/N: Yay here's Chapter 19! Only six more chapters and an epilogue until the end! OMG I saw Saw VI Last night, it was amazing! I am now inspired to write my own Verson of Saw VII. I wonder if any of my Warrior fans like Saw, hmmm maybe. Well anyway I'm swiftly trying to finish Terra before Halloween because on the next day I officialy start Zodiac! I finished the outline finally and yall are going to love it! I'll give you a sneak peek of a couple of the main characters names and personalities at the bottom, tell me watcha think? Oh and if I get 5 reviews, I will update again today! **

**~Leo~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Golden-brown leaves spiraled in the crisp air,falling like petals from a flower onto the frost covered ground. The trees swayed as a chilly breeze shook their branches, making even more color hued leaves fall to the ground.

The streams surrounding RiverClan camp bubbled slowly over the pebbles that covered the bottom all the way into the lake, creating a calming sound as Emberpaw sprawled out next to the Medicine Cat's den.

He watched as cats padded by him going about their daily duties. Warriors were bringing prey back from a hunting patrol, Apprentices look eagerly at their mentors to train. Even the kits were racing each other across the clearing, though their mothers still cautious from the battle only three nights ago.

"Stupid ShadowClan" he mumbled while raising his head.

It had come a shock to most of RiverClan that their own deputy betrayed them all, not to mention he tried to kill Emberpaw. It wasn't exactly the way he wanted to out Lightningcloud, but it certainly worked.

"I brought Leopardspots her borage" a quiet meow came from Sandpaw who padded slowly up to Berryshade.

"Good" he meowed while sorting through herbs, "How are her kits doing? For StarClan's sake you'd think she would have waited to kit, this isn't exactly a great time to be raising kits."

Emberpaw titled his head to the side, was the Medicine Cat speaking of it being so close to Leaf-Bare, or the tension with ShadowClan? Either way he was probably right, the two new editions to the clan would have a hard beginning to life.

"What are their names?" Emberpaw asked, looking at Sandpaw with curiosity.

The light ginger and white she-cat rose her head and blinked, "The tom is named Cinderkit, and the she-cats name is Arrowkit."

"Arrowkit?" Berryshade echoed with a snort, "I swear to StarClan, queens are creating names crazier everyday. What's next, Whiskerkit?".

"There's a Whiskerkit in ThunderClan" Emberpaw mentioned, remembering the she-cat he met at the gathering who spoke of him.

"What?" Berryshade snapped, his hearing has been getting worse every day, it seemed Sandpaw would be taking over soon.

"Let all cats old enough to fish from the stream, gather here beneath the Tall-Log!" the all to familiar call of Fernstar sounded from the center of camp.

"Another meeting?" Berryshade snapped looking suspiciously at the leader.

"She has to name a new deputy" Sandpaw meowed while lowering her head to stare at her paws.

Emberpaw realized she must have loved her father, it hadn't hit him that Lightningcloud had three other kits. Timberpaw and Eelpaw were reacting the total opposite of Sandpaw, they were walking with their heads high and trying to prove themselves now more than ever.

But sadly that also meant that the two brothers attitudes took a drastic decline, Timberpaw was even more of a jerk than before.

"Are you coming?" a small paw prodded Emberpaw coming from the newly named Shellpaw who had only received her warrior name the previous night.

"Yup" Emberpaw stood up, but then almost fell over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Shellpaw bent down to sniff him with her gray muzzle, "Your paw is all twisted."

"I know" he meowed, feeling stupid for forgetting he injured it in the battle, "Let's go see what Fernstar has to say."

The tiny gray and white tabby she-cat padded slowly towards the Tall Log, Emberpaw limping behind. For a moment he wondered who the RiverClan leader would name as her new deputy.

The most eligible were Flametree or Archeyes, but the eldest warrior was old enough to join the elders and most likely wouldn't be named deputy. Foxscar could also have a chance at the duty, he was close to a senior warrior and was definitely worthy of the job.

"Cats of RiverClan!" Fernstar's voice rippled through the cold clearing, "It is time to name a new deputy, although much earlier than I would have expected."

Sharp glares came from brother Timberpaw and Eelpaw, as well as their uncle Shademask who was glaring with hatred at Fernstar.

"They act like its her fault Lightningcloud betrayed the clan" a snort came from Frostpaw, "Oh yes its the leaders fault her deputy is a crazed killer obsessed with ShadowClan." A growl came from an elder telling Frostpaw to shut her mouth, and immediately she turned her gaze back to the gray spotted leader.

"I say these words before the cats of StarClan, that they hear and abide by my choice" there was a short silence as cats wondered who would be named, "Cloudstorm shall be the new deputy of RiverClan!".

Yowls of approval rumbled from the cats of the river, as the large gray tom nodded in acceptance of his new position.

"He's a good choice isn't he?" Emberpaw asked Frostpaw, he hadn't seen much of Cloudstorm, but the tom seemed to be nice and loyal.

Frostpaw shrugged, "I guess so, he's kind of old though. That would be like making Jumpfoot or Shrewtooth deputy." As the apprentice chuckled she didn't notice a very old brown tabby tom sneaking up on her.

"Ow!" she yelped as the elder boxed her across the ears, "That hurt Shrewtooth!".

"Respect your elders" he croaked, his voice raspy from age and sickness.

Frostpaw only glared as the large tom padded slowly away, Jumpfoot and Rosebush helping him back into the elders den. The apprentice did need to learn at least a little respect, Frostpaw was lucky she got away unscathed the night she called Aquashine old.

Looking across the leaf covered camp, Emberpaw looked once more as something peculiar caught his eye. Hollyfrost was on the ground near one of the small rivers, her eyes watery with emotion.

She was looking across the dappled water as it reflected onto her icy blue eyes like moonlight.

_Something's bothering her, _Emberpaw thought while padding towards her. _Wait, I cant just go and talk to her! _He barely knew Hollyfrost, the mother of Lightningcloud's three kits, not to mention why would she want to talk to some former loner?

_But what if she knows more about Lightningcloud, _he thought starting to get anxious, _I'll just ask her what's wrong. _

Taking in a large breath, Emberpaw padded across the camp and over to the shiny black she-cat.

"Are you okay?" he meowed gently trying not to scare her, or to sound to nosey.

Hollyfrost turned her bright blue gaze and purred when she saw Emberpaw, "To tell you the truth I'm not young one, but I don't want to bother you with any of my problems. Tell me how are you? I hope your paws going to heal" she cast a glance down to his twisted paw.

A bit off guard by her nice attitude, Emberpaw lifted his own paw up to examine it.

"It still hurts but Berryshade says it should heal in time. He's making me swim in the shallow river to exercise the muscles" he shook it off like nothing, although shuddered at the thought of swimming once more, cats weren't supposed to swim!

"I'm sorry for what he did to you" she whispered lowering her gaze shamefully, "That cat caused everyone in his life pain since the day he was born. I should never have trusted him."

Emberpaw perked his ears at the elder warriors statement, what did that mean? Probably noticing his interest, Hollyfrost took a deep breath.

"When I became pregnant with Sandpaw, Timberpaw and Eelpaw" she began, "Lightningcloud had only recently become deputy. But already he showed the true darkness in his heart, he never even spent time with me or helped me when I was expecting his own kits."

Emberpaw's fur began to puff out in anger, how could a tom treat the mother of his kits in such a way? If and when Emberpaw ever had kits, he would help his mate with anything!

"But I soon found out why he was never around" Hollyfrost spoke continuing her story. "One night only days before I kitted, a storm came onto the forest" she paused while gazing at the cloud ridden sky.

"I was on my way to the nursery for some rest when I caught Lightningcloud's scent. He was near the shallow side of the territory as the storm began to strike, and I knew something was up."

The look in the older she-cats eyes was quite peculiar as she remembered the faithful night early in her life. And Emberpaw almost died of anticipation, what had Lightningcloud done?

"He had been meeting with another cat, a kittypet loner, I forget her name. But I could tell she was in love with Lightningcloud as I was, but that wasn't all".

Instantly Emberpaw froze cold in his spot, it couldn't be!

"My kits father was telling this loner that he couldn't see her anymore, that he didn't care what happened to her or her kits. And that if she wanted to keep her life she better leave."

Emberpaw stood there in shock as Hollyfrost continued to talk, but he couldn't hear her.

_That loner, _his eyes grew wide with realization, _Hollyfrost was talking about his mother. She was speaking of Terra. _

* * *

**Heres a little preview of Zodiac, even though I havn't started writing it. Here are two characters of eight characters in Zodiac!**

**Sprucekit: **Have you ever wished when you were on a daily patrol scouting borders that you could just simply tell fox's or badgers to leave your territory? Well Sprucekit can. With the power to not only speak and understand any animals language, Sprucekit can also manipulate anything to do with earth. It may be creating a pathway across a river, or maybe creating a little hole to throw enemies into. But ultimately Sprucekit has a power that should be used wisely, but the question is will she?

**Charredkit: **This wily little thing called Charredkit is not someone you want to mess with. With the power to manipulate fire, this ball of fire is not someone who should be messed with. But what could fire be used for than anything other than to hurt other cats? This and many other questions will be answered, but not before Charredkit loses control of his power. But hey what's the big deal? He just burnt down part of the forest for StarClan's sake!

**Well there you have it, Sprucekit and Charredkit! There are six other little kitties to be created, even though I already know who they are and what powers they have. Anyway I hope you like this little preview of Zodiac, and remember 5 reviews and I update today!**


	22. The Chase

**A/N: I could have updated yesterday but I only got 4 reviews. I have been writing like crazy, so please could anyone that reads this just drop a review? I finally hit 100, yay! Wow I never would have thought that I would have 3 stories going at once and all of them have over 100 reviews. Thanks all of my loyal reviewers for staying by me, even if I may not update my other stories every day. **

**I am going to try and update my other stories during the month of November, but Zodiac will be my main priority. I figure if I write one chapter a day, each chapter will be about 1, 800, then I should be able to finish by November 31st. At least Terra will be done by then! Who knows I may even post Terra: Blood Moon. Please review everyone, can I get 6 reviews please? **

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 20**

Moonclaw led the small patrol across camp back into Flintstar's den, keeping a wary eye on Dovepaw and her companions as they entered. Dovepaw immediately knew they were going to be to late to warn Riverclan.

How were they supposed to escape when the leader and deputy were only fox-lengths away, already knowing their intentions?

"Flintstar, we have a problem" Moonclaw growled as he entered the small cavern.

The ShadowClan leader lay in the depths of darkness, the moonlight that flooded into the den lit his curved eyes a dark silver. Looking from the two guards Moonclaw ordered to keep ahold of Aspenroot and Firesky, Flintstar immediately turned to his deputy.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are they being held against their will?" Dovepaw could probably answer the question, although now probably wasn't the best time to speak out of turn.

"I caught them sneaking out the Furze-Tunnel towards RiverClan, I bet they were trying to warn those fish-breaths!" he growled while lashing his tail angrily. Flintstar stared at the group for a short moment, then sighed.

"Aspenroot tell me where and why you were going, is what Moonclaw says true?".

The tortoiseshell queen seemed unsure of what to say, her green eyes flickering from Firesky to Dovepaw.

_Come on! _Couldn't Aspenroot think of something clever, after all she was supposed to be the smartest cat in the clan!

"No it isn't true" she meowed slowly, "Moonclaw had no right to stop us and treat us like traitors, I was only bringing my kits and mate into the forest to tell them something important."

Flintstar rose his head, "And what is so important that you had to sneak out of camp?".

The tortoiseshell held her leader's gaze for a short moment, "I'm expecting kits and I wanted to tell my son and daughter alone, Firesky needed to know as well."

"Then why was Gempaw following you?" Moonclaw snarled making the small black apprentice flinch in the corner, "I don't believe a word of this fox-dung Flintstar, and neither should you!".

Dovepaw immediately moved towards Gempaw, this wasn't any of her fault, she was just dragged into this!

"Stay where you are" a large mass that was called Thunderbolt moved to stop her, making the white apprentice un-sheathe her claws.

"You remember the last time you did something stupid don't you Thunderbolt?" she growled as the gray toms yellow eyes grew wide, "And I have been sharpening my claws for an occasion just like this."

Dovepaw would like nothing more than to slash her claws across Thunderbolt's face, but in this moment it was all intimidation.

"Stop!" Flintstar commanded from the back of the den, his gray spotted haunches coming into the moonlight. "Moonclaw leave now and take the patrol I assembled to RiverClan".

The gray and white deputy sheathed his claws, and with a sharp glare at Dovepaw's patrol, exited the den to assemble the battle patrol. Flintstar turned to follow his deputy out of the den, but for a brief moment he stopped to look Dovepaw straight in her blue eyes.

"What your doing is wrong" she told him while her eyes burnt like blue fire, "You have to know that if you let this happen, It'll cause more destruction then you realize."

Flintstar's eyes flashed for a moment, _maybe he'll rethink this madness! _But then the leader simply blinked at Dovepaw and rose his head to look at the moon.

"I'll think I take my chances" and turning to the rest of the patrol, "Bloodpool, Thunderbolt guard them. Make sure they don't escape, this group is smarter than the both of you combined."

And with that the leader of ShadowClan exited his den, perhaps making the worst decision committed in the lake home in moons.

_How can I warn Emberpaw now? _With Bloodpool and Thunderbolt guarding them, there was no way they could escape and warn RiverClan in time!

The dark ginger she-cat named Bloodpool was watching the battle patrol leave outside the entrance, the she-cat was young, but had claws sharper than stone. Noticing Thunderbolt was distracted as well, Dovepaw inched closer to her mother and the others.

"Any plans?" she whispered to Thistlepaw and Firesky who were the closest. Her brother shook his head, and soon Firesky did the same.

"I do" a quiet hiss came from Aspenroot who kept her eye on the guards, "I'll distract them, and when I do, Thistlepaw and Firesky pin them down. That should give Dovepaw and Gempaw enough time to escape."

The cats nodded, although the white apprentice didn't know how her mother could distract them.

"You have to run as fast as you can" Firesky instructed, "If your going to beat the patrol to RiverClan, then take the route along the lake."

Dovepaw simply nodded slowly, not liking taking instructions from him. Slowly moving towards a very scared Gempaw, Dovepaw quickly explained the plan. In a matter of moments a moan came from Aspenroot, and before Dovepaw knew it she collapsed onto the floor.

Seeing her mother writhing in pain, for a moment she almost darted forward.

_No, _she snapped at herself, _It's all part of the plan. _

"Whats wrong with her?" Thunderbolt asked Firesky, giving Aspenroot a sniff of concern.

"Oh stop being a kit" Bloodpool growled trying to push the queen up, "Get off the ground!".

With their defenses down, Firesky nodded to Thistlepaw and soon both leapt onto the guards.

"Go!" Aspenroot yowled to her daughter and Gempaw, helping Thistlepaw take down Bloodpool.

Pushing the black apprentice to her feet, Dovepaw raced out of the stony den and before she knew it they were exiting the Furze-Tunnel. The battle patrol had a head-start, would they even make it to RiverClan in time?

_I have to, _Dovepaw told herself while trying to stay positive, _I can't let anything happen to Emberpaw. _And it was in that moment that the image of the strong sleek furred gray apprentice popped into her mind.

And then Dovepaw realized something that she always knew, _I love Emberpaw. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay who do you think should Emberpaw's mate be?**

**1.) Aquashine**

**2.) Dovepaw**

**3.) Someone else  
**


	23. The Affliction

**A/N: Wow 10 reviews, thank you all for reviewing! Here is chapter 21! Originally there were going to be 25 chapters in Terra, but I changed it to 24 because this chapter was just to short so I had to merge it with another. Anyway This is a major chapter, and lets just say there will be some death! I'm so evil :)**

**Another poll at the bottom, and please could I get 5 reviews? Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 21**

Emberpaw's eyes grew round as he stared at the circular moon high in the sky. Its light dappled the RiverClan camp, as light flakes of snow began to fall from the sky.

This was Emberpaw's first Leaf-Bare, he was born only half a moon after the last one and didn't even remember what snow looked like.

The flakes fell from the small white clouds that scattered across the black sky, still allowing some of the stars to shine through. A snow flake fell onto his tiny pink nose, melting in an instant into cool water.

Emberpaw soon became mesmerized from the tiny white dots falling onto the ground, it was like this snow was sent from StarClan themselves!

_Honey would have liked snow, _Emberpaw lowered his head as the image of his golden-furred sister came into is mind. He could barely remember what she looked like, how terrible was that?

"Are you in StarClan?" he whispered gazing up to the sky, did Honey even believe in StarClan?

Berryshade told him that if a cat didn't believe in StarClan, then they couldn't be allowed or even contacted by the cats of the stars.

Suddenly the soft sound of whispering drifted over to the gray apprentice who was perched on a stone, wreathing like smoke after an inferno.

"Hello?" he asked into the darkness, "Is anyone there?".

But the only cat in the whole entire clearing was Emberpaw, whose gray pelt stood out against the white snow. Nothing responded, and as he approached the line of trees surrounding the camp, Emberpaw felt a chill run down his spine.

_Something isn't right, _he told himself, un-sheathing his claws just in case.

Shadows outlined the pine and spruce trees only fox-lengths ahead, and those shadows were moving. And then a scent all to familiar drifted through the air, smelling of rats and lizards.

_ShadowClan! _Emberpaw gasped as he saw a pair of curved yellow eyes staring straight back at him.

"ShadowCl..." he yowled loudly, but was cut off as a large shape bolted into him, knocking his head against a large jagged rock. A numb pain engulfed the young toms head as he faded in and out of consciousness.

His eyes blinked open vaguely and then closed again. He could feel someone taking his scruff roughly in their jaws. Emberpaw winced as they dragged him through the forest, stones and pine needles scathed his pelt, and mud and snow matted it.

What was going on?

If a ShadowClan cat wanted to attack why wouldn't they just do it and get it over with? Who was dragging him, and where? Briefly opening his eyes to look around, Emberpaw gasped as he saw a horde of ShadowClan cats poured into RiverClan camp.

"Please" he gasped as blood poured from his head, "Don't do this."

And then as soon as the words escaped Emberpaw's mouth, whoever was dragging him stopped.

"You did this" a voice whispered into his ear, and then continued to drag the injured cat through the forest.

And that voice rung in Emberpaw's ears, until everything went black and he lost conscious.

* * *

A terrible pain erupted in Emberpaw's head as he awoke with a yowl. The pain felt like someone dropped a boulder on his head, it was excruciating!

Cold stone was all he could feel under his weight, Emberpaw wanted to just go to sleep it hurt so bad.

"Oh your up" a voice meowed from his side. Emberpaw looked up, trying to distinguish who it was, but his vision was still blurry.

"Who...who are you?" he asked feeling dizzy, trying to get to his paws.

The cat gasped, "I'm shocked, how rude of you Emberpaw not to know. Now I'm hurt."

That voice, he didn't recognize it, who was it? The voice was obviously coming from a she-cat, and as his vision became more clear, Emberpaw thought he was dead for a moment.

That cat, her pelt was such a familiar golden-brown and her eyes were a bright amber shade just like his.

"Honey?" he asked, feeling like he was talking to a ghost of StarClan.

"Shut up!" the cat yowled, leaping forward and slicing her claws across his flank.

"Ahh!" he screamed in burning pain as blood splattered onto the stone floor of the cavern. But how could any of this be real, Honey was dead, Emberpaw saw it himself!

"You left me to die!" she spat while turning to pace around, "I wasn't dead you dimwit I was paralyzed!".

The gray apprentices eyes widened in shock, it couldn't be true!

"I lied next to our mothers body for days, and when I finally was able to move I was so weak I couldn't even eat! I had to sit by and watch as a fox took Terra's body away, I watched as it devoured her!".

"No!" Emberpaw whimpered like a kit, why was she doing this? Why was Honey telling him this?

"Yes!" she snapped with fury, "And thats not even the worst of it. I was almost ready to die by the time some mangy twoleg came to get me. I thought it was going to rescue me and feed me, but no it locked me up in a cage for moons on end! I had to stay in that cold cave the whole time wishing the adder had killed me that night."

Emberpaw couldn't believe any of this, Honey had been alive all this time, why hadn't he done something?

"If you only checked to see if I was breathing!" The golden-brown she-cat growled, "Then we could have been together this whole time. And while you've been living with strong cats able to defend you, and had a meal every night, I've been living in an inferno!".

Her words scorched Emberpaw like the very inferno she had been living in, why didn't Emberpaw not check to see if she was breathing? But Honey wasn't moving at all, and if the Adder had killed a cat as big as Terra, it would destroyed a kit like his sister!

"And now..." she growled stalking towards Emberpaw, "Your going to pay for what I went through."

Emberpaw lowered his amber eyes, maybe he deserved whatever was about happen, maybe he deserved to die.

"Just know something" he meowed looking up at his sister, "I always loved you, and I would never cause you harm." That was all he had to say before Honey would kill him, maybe Emberpaw would even see Terra in StarClan.

"Goodbye Ember" Honey smiled, un-sheathing her claws and getting ready to slice them across his neck.

But in the same instant as they began to touch his neck, a white flash dotted across the room and bolted into Honey. Emberpaw could only hear a weird sound combined of blood spatter across the stone, and the crunch of bones.

"Dovepaw!" he meowed in shock as he saw the white apprentice standing over the body of Honey. She had been thrown into the jagged rocks on the opposite side of the cavern,

Emberpaw's sister was dead.

"I'm sorry" the white she-cat meowed looking at him with her blue eyes, "She was going to kill you Emberpaw."

"I know" he meowed, trying to get to his feet. With the severe pain erupting from his head, the apprentice barely felt the pain coming from his twisted paw.

"She was alive this whole time" he meowed, staring at his sisters amber eyes that were wide open.

"There was no way you can have known or done anything to save her" Dovepaw told him, pressing her white muzzle into his gray fur. "We have to get back to RiverClan camp" she told him gingerly, "If we don't get back soon, Lightningcloud might just get his wish."

"And whats his wish?" Emberpaw asked, still a little groggy from his head injury.

Dovepaw's eyes flashed like a blizzard, _"To become Lightningstar." _

_

* * *

_**Okay I've decided all the names for the main characters! Except one! What should Eelpaw's warrior name be?**

**1.) Eelfang**

**2.) Eelstrike**

**3.) Eeltail**

**4.) Eelshock  
**


	24. The Dissenter

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 22! Wow I can't believe I've been updating everyday, but sadly Sands of Chaos and Age of Lost souls have been neglected. As you all know I will be doing Zodiac for Nation Novel Writing Month, and the goal is to have 50,000 words done by November 30th. Well I may just push myself and do Terra: Blood Moon in the same month as well.**

**I know what you all are thinking "Oh Leo is just going to start another story then post another chapter 3 months later." But nope! I figure is each story is going to be 50, 000 words, then I have to 3, 333 words a day. I think I can handle that, If I write one chapter in the morning, then one at night. Well enough babbling! Thank you all for reviewing last chapter, wow I have 122! Think I can make it to 130? Only 2 more chapters left and then the epilogue!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 22**

Dovepaw bolted through the ferns trailing alongside the lake.

That stupid cat Honey had taken Emberpaw further than she realized! Dovepaw had barely left ShadowClan camp when she caught his scent, the small cavern was down by the lake closer to ThunderClan territory than RiverClan.

The events that took place only moments ago hadn't really set in for Dovepaw. _I killed a cat, _her mind began to buzz like a bumble bee. And more than that, she killed Emberpaw's sister!

_But she was going to kill him, and I couldn't let that happen. _

Dovepaw didn't know why she hadn't realized these feelings she had for Emberpaw so many moons ago, did he even feel the same? What if she finally told him that she loved him, but Emberpaw rejected her?

"We're almost there" a meow coming from Emberpaw broke her train of thought.

"What?" she asked while dazed, "Oh yeah, come on we have to hurry!".

Dovepaw didn't have time right now to think about love, who needed love anyway? Love burnt like a flame, powerful when needed, but it can also charr the entire forest and kill.

Shaking her head of such nonsense, the white apprentice looked forward as the streams surrounding RiverClan territory soon came into view.

"I don't think you should fight Emberpaw" she told the tom sincerely, "You paw is still twisted, not to mention your heads the size of a gooses egg." She had managed to stop the bleeding coming from his head, but it was still a terrible injury.

"We don't have time to argue" he hissed while limping after her, "I need to stop Lightningcloud now more than ever, cats could die Dovepaw!".

"You could die" she paused and gazed with a lustrous glare into his bright amber eyes.

Emberpaw held her gaze for a short moment, and something sparked between the two apprentices. And then as quickly as it started, Emberpaw looked down and sighed.

"I'm willing to take that chance, Now come on we don't have time to waste."

* * *

Swiftly racing through the spruce trees like a flash of light, Dovepaw instantly glared in every direction to choose her opponent. Cats of both clans were fighting everywhere, not a bare spot was left on the floor of RiverClan camp!

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked herself out loud.

Shouldn't Dovepaw be fighting with her clan and fighting against RiverClan? _But my clans in the wrong, _she told herself while nodding, _If I don't help than innocent cats could die! _

Instantly knowing she had to help the cats of the water, Dovepaw gasped as she saw a black cat scooping kits out of the nursery.

"Venomfang!" she snarled loudly, bunching her muscles and bounding over towards the evil tom. The kits were mewling for their mothers, two no more older than a couple days, were stumbling around blindly amongst the fighting warriors.

"Stop this!" she snapped baring her fangs as he looked up, "Venomfang put those kits down!".

"Oh shut up Dovepaw" he growled, "Aren't you supposed to be helping me? Oh wait I forgot! Your a traitor to your own clan!".

That statement made Dovepaw raise her eyes in pure anger. All of this stupid fighting about one clan or the other, blood was spattered across the ground, bodies were already piling up in RiverClan!

"Enough!" she yowled loud enough to stop a few fighting warriors, and then Dovepaw took her chance and slashed across Venomfang's face. At first he began to writhe under her grip, but with so much anger, Dovepaw was stronger than a LionClan warrior!

"All this stupid fighting about nothing more than fox-dung!" she growled while slashing through his pelt.

So intent on the blood that had been shed tonight, Dovepaw barely noticed the blood that was coming from Venomfang, and splattering onto her white pelt.

It was in that moment that she looked down onto the face of her fellow clan mate, and Dovepaw noticed his eyes had clouded over in death.

_I killed him! _

Dovepaw stepped off of the body slowly, her eyes wide in shock. Dovepaw killed one of her own clan mates! Not only was she a murderer, but she was a traitor to her clan!

What would happen when the rest of the clan found out what she did? Would they banish her to live the life of a loner?

Then what!?

No matter what happened, Dovepaw could take thanks in the fact that Emberpaw was safe, _no matter what lay in her future. _

_

* * *

_**Which do you prefer? **

**1.) EmberDove**

**2.) EmberAqua**

**3.) EmberFrost (You know they've had some chemistry!)  
**


	25. The Vengeance

**A/N: Wow I have 133 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and I have good news! I just finished the Epilogue of Terra only an hour ago! I think you all are really going to like how this story turns out! I've also started the outline for Terra: Blood Moon, how do you guys like the named Jaggedfang as an evil cat? **

**Anyway enough rambling, how about if I reach 140 reviews I will update with the final chapter today! That way I can update tommorrow with the epilogue and the synopsis for the next book. Hope you all like it! **

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 23**

Yowls of battle rung through the air, piercing Emberpaw's ears as he staggered across the clearing.

Fur matted with blood was scattered across the grass and sand, the crimson liquid stained right through the lustrous green surface, even running into the streams to turn them a dark amaranthine shade.

Like a falcon, Emberpaw narrowed his eyes to look for the one cat he wanted to pay the most, the one who started all of this! But as he gazed around the clearing, Emberpaw couldn't find the white and gray former deputy anywhere!

_Where are you? _

The gray tom kept on looking for his father, the word still made him shutter, until a loud yowl sounded from a tall rocky pier. Atop the jagged rocks, Fernstar sat on the edge baring her fangs and swatting at an advancing Lightningcloud.

_He's trying to kill Fernstar! _Emberpaw immediately dove forward and without a second thought, raced across the clearing. The climb up the rocks was much easier than he expected, he couldn't even feel his paw hurting!

And just as the large tom tried to push Fernstar off the ledge, Emberpaw bowled into him, knocking both father and son onto the ground.

Instantly cats turned at the loud commotion, and Emberpaw felt like a tree trunk had fallen on him.

Luckily Lightningcloud had hit the ground first, and the elder tom was silent in pain.

"You" he gasped while trying to move, "You...ruined everything you little runt, I'm going to tear you to pieces!".

Regaining his strength, Emberpaw tried to scoot away as Lightningcloud stood up. Now was his chance! Emberpaw had to tell them all what this cat had done in the past, and with so many watching, now was the perfect time.

"Do you remember a cat named Terra?" he asked simply, as Lightningcloud stared for a moment.

It took a bit before the toms large yellow eyes widened in shock, and then he shook the memory away. Many cats looked confused as well, some even stopped fighting to watch.

"Well you should" Emberpaw growled while picturing the image of his mother Terra in his mind, now was time for her revenge.

"Shut up you insolent kit!" Lightningcloud growled, stepping forward with a lash of his front paw.

"You don't remember the loner you met every night for two-moons, until one day she told you she was expecting your kits?".

This comment not only froze Lightningcloud, but most of the cats in RiverClan _and _ShadowClan.

"He's a liar" the deputy tried to tell everyone, "This kit is making all of this up, I have only ever had one mate" he turned to Hollyfrost who was staring at Emberpaw.

"It can't be" she gasped, eyeing Emberpaw with a look of pure shock. "His pelt is as dark gray as yours" she whispered looking at him intently. "And Emberpaw's eyes are just like your fathers Lightningcloud, he's your son!".

"No!" a howl came from the former deputy, as he turned a sharp gaze onto Emberpaw. "I only have three kits" he growled menacingly, "And you're just some stupid kittypet loving loner just like your mother!".

Shocked gasps filled the air, Lightningcloud pretty much just confessed that what Emberpaw said was true. But even though the truth came out, Emberpaw could still feel that burning rage building up inside of him.

Lightningcloud flashed his head in every which direction, looking at the cats he once lived with. Flametree and Cloudstorm were shaking their heads in disgust at what the former deputy had done.

His mate Hollyfrost just glared at him with an anger Emberpaw had only seen once before, the same look that was in Honey's eyes. And Lightningcloud's three kits were all looking at him in different ways.

Sandpaw looked shocked beyond belief, and had a grief stricken look spread across her face.

Eelpaw looked angered at what his father had done, but also slightly embarrassed as he looked behind his shoulder.

And finally Timberpaw wasn't even looking at Lightningcloud, he was gazing at his half brother with such an intense gaze, that if no one else was here, he would probably tear Emberpaw apart.

"Your going to pay for this!" Lightningcloud snarled, leaping into the air before anyone could stop him.

Emberpaw's father came spiraling towards him like a pine needle, and only in a quick seconds thought, did Emberpaw dive to the side.

Instead of killing his own son like Lightningcloud would have, the tom dove right into a large hole of thorns and brambles that was used to throw fish bones into.

He writhed for a few moments, as his cries of agony became muffled by the thorns and brambles. A shriek came from Sandpaw as she raced away into the Medicine Cats den, Hollyfrost soon followed her daughter.

Emberpaw couldn't bare to watch, Lightningcloud may have been pure evil, but this was a bloody and grizzly way to die. And then all at once the cries stopped, and only silence engulfed the RiverClan camp.

Even ShadowClan had ceased their fighting, staring at Lightningcloud's dead body with horror.

Only when Cloudstorm yowled for a patrol to chase ShadowClan off, did Emberpaw realize what happened. He finally got revenge for his mother, Terra could finally rest in peace.

And if his destiny was in fact complete, _what was his path now? _

_

* * *

_**Should "Terra: Blood Moon" take place in ThunderClan or WindClan? (I've already decided, I just want to know what you guys think)**

**1.) ThunderClan**

**2.) WindClan  
**


	26. The Triumph

**A/N: Wow the last chapter already, this went by fast! Ugh today was not a good day. Last night at 3 AM my mom woke me up saying out cat Mac was making weird noises. So we then preceded to open his mouth which is where it was irritating and I swear to god It look like the roof of his mouth was split in two! **

**So needless to say I was freaking out all night, and got about two hours of sleep. We then took him to the vet this morning, only to find that he had gotten a Rib bone stuck in the roof of his mouth from the garbage. He's fine now and eating up a storm, but jeez he almost gave me a heart attack! Well anyway I may post the Epilogue tonight If I get 150 reviews, and If I do I will post the Terra: Blood Moon synopsis on Friday. Thanks and I hope you like the names I picked out!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 24**

Snow blanketed the once soft green grass,as pale sunlight filtered through the bare tree branches. On this chilly morning, tiny snow flakes fell from the peach tainted sky above, falling slowly onto the ground.

Kits darted out from the nursery to try and catch them before they landed, and others dove into the snow piles.

Emberpaw watched with a smile as the clan began to awaken, today was going to be a good day.

It had been three-moons since the death of Lightningcloud, and since Emberpaw had finally gotten his revenge. The deputies betrayal had come as quite a shock to most of the clan, as did the fact that Emberpaw was his son.

The newly named Sandfire and him had become particularly close, it was nice to have a sister again. But his two half-brothers still hated Emberpaw as much as the first day he came to RiverClan, he didn't much like them either.

"Emberpaw, Emberpaw!" shrill yowls came from two tiny kits who were scampering through the piles of snow. He smiled at the kits, who were the offspring of the newly named Frostspots and Wolftail.

"Where's your mother Burrkit?" he meowed to a small brown tom, "I'm sure she's worried sick about you."

The tom sighed as his sister, a spotted gray tabby approached.

"She's sleeping" the she-cat meowed, "Don't worry she'll never know we left!".

Emberpaw shook his head and chuckled, these kits certainly took after their mother, the same feisty attitude.

"Pondkit why don't you go find Aquashine? I'm sure she'd show you some battle moves" he meowed, motioning to where the blue-gray she-cat was dozing near a willow tree.

Both kits eyes widened in excitement, and in a matter of seconds both were racing towards the sleeping she-cat.

Emberpaw gazed at Aquashine as her pelt reflected the pale white sunlight, she was so beautiful. The two had become rather closer since the events three-moons ago, much to the dislike of Timberpaw who had his eyes on her.

Suddenly the sound of paws against wood sounded, and Emberpaw looked up to see Fernstar standing upon the Tall Log.

"Let all cats old enough to fish in the stream, gather here beneath the Tall-Log!" her voice bellowed, although a bit crackled from age.

Emberpaw suddenly became nervous, he totally forgot, today was his naming ceremony!

"Here" a meow came from Hollyfrost who was standing behind Emberpaw, "Let me clean your pelt, I swear you apprentices are always so dirty."

He nodded in thanks, and turned to see Timberpaw and Eelpaw scowling at him. Hollyfrost had become a bit of a mother towards Emberpaw, she had known how much her mate affected his life, and wanted to try and make up for it.

As soon as his pelt was free of moss and snow, Emberpaw padded up to where Fernstar was, and stood next to his two half brothers. Once the entire clan, including the kits joined Fernstar, she began with the ceremony.

"Today is a day to cherish" she began with a loud meow, "We have three new warriors to name, and I know they all deserve it."

Timberpaw puffed his chest out and stood up straight, as Eelpaw curled his long black tail around his paws.

"But before I begin with the naming of these three apprentice, there is one cat who I would like to thank." Instantly all eyes turned to Emberpaw, who else could she be talking about?

"You came into our clan only six-moons ago, nothing more than a loner" she bent her head to look at him. "And now Emberpaw, because you needed to fulfill your mothers last wish, you ended up saving many lives. Mine included."

Emberpaw felt hot with embarrassment, as many cats yowled in agreement.

"And that is why I would like to thank you Emberpaw, thank you for saving RiverClan, and now I will welcome you as a true warrior of our clan."

Timberpaw and Eelpaw hissed at the fact that he would receive his warrior name first, but Emberpaw only flicked his tail in their faces as he leapt onto the tall-log.

"I Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

He felt a flicker of excitement rush through his body, Emberpaw was going to be a warrior finally!

"Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?".

Emberpaw took in a deep breath, and nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Embersky. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Cats cheered at the base of the Tall-Log, as the newly named Embersky stepped down to be greeted by his friends.

"Congratulations!" Blizzardstorm meowed, standing tall over the many cats around him. The once plump tom had certainly muscled up, now he was stronger than even Timberpaw!

"Thanks" he meowed, as four tiny shapes darted towards him. Not only did Burrkit and Pondkit tackle him, but they also brought their older den- mates, Cinderkit and Arrowkit.

"Embersky" a voice as sweet as Honey meowed his new name, it could only come from one cat.

He turned to see the beautiful Aquashine beaming in the sunlight, her sapphire eyes glittering like crystals. The four kits soon leapt off and went to terrorize someone else, as Embersky padded towards Aquashine.

"Congrats" she meowed with a curl of her tail, "Your a full fledged warrior of RiverClan."

He smiled as he dug his muzzle into her soft fur. It smelled of jasmine and flowers, almost as intoxicating as her eye color.

"I love you" she meowed, stepping forward to give him a lick on the ear.

Embersky smiled as well, "I love you too Aquashine".

The two cats stayed for a few moments, their tails intertwined. And then padded off into the forest, a match made in StarClan. Embersky had indeed found true love, _but in more ways than one. _


	27. The Epilogue

**A/N: I know some of you weren't happy with what happened in the last chapter, but If you waited until the Epilogue I bet it would change your mind! Well here it is the final addition to Terra, thanks all of you who stayed by me and helped me finish it with your reviews! I've also posted the synopsis for Terra: Blood Moon, be sure to check it out!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****EPILOGUE**

A yowl sounded from the bracken filled nursery, as darkness descended onto the forest. A warm New-Leaf breeze blew through the air, as petals fell to the ground ever so softly.

Sandfire exited the Medicine Cats den quickly, carrying as many herbs in her mouth as she could. Otterpaw padded behind her, although not a Medicine Cat apprentice, the gray she-cat still liked to help with kitting.

Pushing through the barrier, Sandfire nodded to her half-brother who stood at the entrance, and made her way over to a yowling Aquashine.

"I'm going to kill you Embersky!" she growled while tearing up the bracken, "You did this to me!".

With a look from her sister Troutstream, Embersky took the hint and left the nursery so they could be alone.

"Are you in pain?" Sandfire asked, pressing a ginger paw onto her light gray belly.

Aquashine chuckled, "Pain? I'd welcome pain right now! This is death! That's what it is!".

"Your so dramatic" a snort came from Poppyfern who was in the back of the nursery, her belly round with Timberfall's kits.

"Shut up Cow!" Aquashine retorted, throwing moss across the den at the bewildered queen. Sandfire sighed, both of her brothers mates were expecting, and both hated each other.

"We don't have time for herbs" she instructed, feeling the kits moving inside of her stomach, "They're coming now!".

"No herbs!?" she yowled louder than a grizzly bear, "Oh I swear to StarClan when this is over, Embersky is going to pay with his life!".

But she wasn't able to finish cursing her mate, as a spasm soon engulfed her. Sandfire nodded to Otterpaw, as another yowl came from Aquashine, and a tiny bundle of fur fell to the ground.

"Lick it" she meowed to the gray apprentice, who soon made the dark tabby tom into a soft ball of fur who was suckling on his mother in no time.

"I think about two more" Sandfire meowed, as Aquashine groaned.

Soon another spasm took over the queen, and yet another kit fell to the ground. This one was a black and silver tabby, and was mewling loudly for milk.

Otterpaw soon fixed her up, and pushed the fluffy kit to her mothers belly for milk.

"Only one more" the Medicine Cat meowed soothingly, "Push when I say push".

Aquashine simply grunted, and when the time came for Sandfire to yowl push, she did. With one last push, a tiny golden she-cat fell to the ground, howling louder than the wolves in the mountains.

Sandfire and Otterpaw continued to clean the three kits, and Aquashine up, and nodded to Embersky to enter as they left the den.

"They're beautiful!" he exclaimed with a loud meow of joy, rushing over to his mate and kits. "Can we name them?" he asked his mate, whose eyes were closing from the herbs Sandfire had given her.

"Fine" she simply yawned, "But name the silver and black tabby after my mother, you can name the rest." And that was the last thing the queen said, before she lowered her head in sleep.

Embersky turned to Troutstream, "What was your mothers name?".

"Lotusflower" she meowed happily as she gazed at her niece, "Its a tradition in our family to name every other generation after the Lotus Flower."

Embersky smiled as he looked down at his daughter, "Lotuskit it is."

He then preceded to look down at the tiny golden she-cat, and gasped as she rose her head.

"She looks just like my sister" he exclaimed, "I think I'll name you little Honeykit." The kit seemed to nod in response, although she was probably just tired or hungry.

And finally the dark brown tabby tom was to be named, and looked a lot like Embersky's own mother, Terra.

"Earthkit" he meowed at his only son, Terra had told him that her name was another word for the earth. Embersky smiled at his three kits and sleeping mate, but as thunder boomed across the forest, a peculiar feeling enveloped him.

There was something happening, and only one image popped into his mind, Dovemoon.

* * *

Bright white light flashed across the blacked sky, as hordes of rain battered the woods and slopes. The trees swayed as leaves fell during the storm, and the wind buffeted up the fallen petals.

Dovemoon sat atop a hill, staring off as the storm unleashed its wrath onto the forest. It was mostly hitting RiverClan and ShadowClan camp, and as she gazed forward, an memory flooded back to Dovemoon.

It was barely a moon after the death of Lightningcloud, and at that time Dovemoon and Embersky were meeting every night.

But as they both earned their warrior names, the meetings became more and more scattered. Until finally one day when Dovemoon was waiting for her secret mate, he didn't show up for quite awhile.

_"What's wrong Embersky?" _she had asked as he finally showed up with a sad look on his face.

_"We can't see each other anymore Dovemoon, Aquashine's expecting my kits". _

The news shocked her that night, _"But I love you Embersky! Can't you see that we were meant to be together our entire lives?". _

But her pleas did nothing to change Embersky's mind, and he had pressed his nuzzle into her fur and licked her on the ear.

_"I'll always love you" _he had said, but she knew he was lying. If he truly loved her than he would have stayed! But things never worked out for Dovemoon, never the way she wanted them to.

She could only picture what Embersky and Aquashine's kits looked like, he obviously wanted to have kits more with that stupid she-cat than her anyway!

"I'll be alright" she meowed into the darkness, "We'll be alright" she added, glancing down at her swollen belly, moving with Embersky's kits.

Someday her kits would meet their father, and he would see he made the wrong decision. But that was a day far from now, and who knows what may have happened to the clans by then.

That was the last time Dovemoon uttered her true loves name, before she padded back to ShadowClan camp, _the tempest raging on behind her. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yay I finished, so did you guys like it? Do you like the kits names? You'll know Dovemoon's kits names in the next book, considering there's like an eight-moon time lapse. Thanks again!**


	28. Synopsis

**A/N: Well here it is folks! The synopsis of Terra: Blood Moon! Please realize that I don't have the whole outline written yet, so some stuff might change. But I will hold true to the synopsis, and I hope you all like it! Hopefully It will come soon, probably the first week of November, after I get Zodiac started. **

**~TERRA: BLOOD MOON~**

**SYNOPSIS  
**

There is a legend that speaks of the full moon turning the color of blood, when three cats have been murdered on the same night. It also says that all that lay under the Blood Moon, shall be driven insane, and kill those around them.

Three sisters Crescentpaw, Lionpaw and Saffronpaw have made a dark choice, they murdered one of their own. But what are the secrets that lay hidden behind the Veil of Lies? Ultimately one will choose who lives and who shall perish...

Underneath the Blood Moon.

**-COMING SOON-**


End file.
